La Legión del Rey Zafiro
by MagaCafi
Summary: Es la noche de bodas del Rey Terrence de Granchester y Candy la Blanca, pero los celos y la maldad pretenden separarlos, solo la magia y la fantasía los podran salvar...
1. Prologo

**Esta historia esta inspirada en el mundo mágico de J.R.R. Tolkien, y en los personajes creados por Myziki e Igarashi, sin ningún otro proposito que el de divertirnos. **

**Prologo**

**Yo nací hace más de 600 años, en ese entonces las cosas no eran tan distintas de lo que son hoy: las distintas razas y clanes viviendo en conflicto, siempre buscando aprovechar las debilidades del otro para sacar ventaja… Yo nací en una familia de antiguas raíces, mi padre y mi madre fueron sacerdotes de un culto dedicado a la adoración de la Madre Naturaleza. Eran personas de paz, amorosas y dedicadas a prodigar el bien. Yo fui la séptima hija y como tal, fui separada de mi familia al entrar a la pubertad para ser enviada a estudiar las artes mágicas del bosque y la ciencia de la alquimia.**

**Desde el principio mi Maestra se dio cuenta de que yo era una criatura distinta, y me habló con honestidad, debía borrar de mi pensamiento cualquier idea relacionada con volver a mi aldea y continuar la vida sencilla de mis padres. No tendría familia, esposo, hijos, nietos. Mi vida seria sobrenaturalmente larga, debido a los poderes que tarde o temprano, yo terminaría desarrollando por mi naturaleza, y debía permanecer en un estado de aislamiento para no crear lazos que tarde o temprano serian dolorosos para mí. Yo le dije a esa extraordinaria mujer (Quien por cierto, hace mas de 400 años murió, teniendo ella casi 700 cumplidos), que yo anhelaba esa felicidad que vi manifestarse entre mis padres, y ella de una manera amorosa pero firme, me contestó que eso no podría ser nunca para mi posible, que ese deseo de amar debía sublimarlo amando mi entorno, la naturaleza, los seres vivientes encarnados y espirituales, la justicia y la paz. Que amara mi vocación de servir, proteger, aliviar a mis semejantes, ya que la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto y el sacrificio de las necesidades propias por los demás era la riqueza más grande que cualquier ser podía obtener.**

**Yo lo entendí, conforme fui adentrándome en los conocimientos místicos, y descubrí verdades asombrosas, que me hicieron rendirme ante la realidad que esa sabia hechicera me había dicho años atrás. El conocimiento abre los ojos y la mente a cosas y certezas que las personas que viven inmersas en las banalidades de la vida no pueden apreciar. Agradecí infinitamente a la Diosa el privilegio de ser una servidora suya y de sus amados hijos. **

**Sin embargo, la soledad para mi nunca fue un lastre, nunca extrañe lo que una vida humana me hubiera representado, hasta el día que lo conocí. Por alguna extraña razón, el hermoso rostro de adolescente del primogénito del Rey de Grandchester se quedó clavado en mi pensamiento. No era un muchacho común, el hecho de ser bello físicamente no demeritaba en lo absoluto la belleza de su interior. Virtuoso y de un carisma poco común, se ganaba la simpatía de cuantos le rodeaban, y curiosamente, dicha gracia no generaba envidias. Eso si, dejaba corazones enganchados por donde quiera que iba, y las mujeres (de todas las edades imaginables) que soñaban de noche y de día con ser amadas por él eran incontables. Si he de confesarlo, tuve que hacer un leve esfuerzo por espantar las débiles ideas que acudieron a mi mente las primeras veces que lo vi. Sentí deseos de ser una mortal con tal de tener la leve posibilidad de que esos ojos azul cobalto me miraran con algo más que simpatía o agrado. Su boca me tentó a besarla, sin embargo erradique tales pensamientos por mi propio bien.**

**Pero todo cambió el día de su coronación como Rey, sin yo pedirlo o proponérmelo, me encontré de la manera más sorpresiva e inaudita entre sus cálidos brazos, disfrutando de un placer tan exquisito como jamás había experimentado… El simple hecho de recordarlo aun sonroja mis mejillas, pero no me avergüenza, no siento culpa por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo pude continuar mi camino, y el siguió el suyo, y aun a pesar de ello, un sentimiento de verdadera amistad surgió entre nosotros. Yo le agradezco que me haya brindado la experiencia de ser mujer amante por un breve instante en la eternidad de mi existencia, y movida por ese mismo agradecimiento, me encuentro este día de dicha y celebración, de pie en el Altar, al lado del Sumo Sacerdote Celta Alberich el Blanco, frente a un Rey Terrence adulto… y su adorable novia, celebrando sus esponsales.**

**Maga Cafi**

**Legión del Rey Zafiro**

**Guerra Florida 2011**


	2. Capitulo 1: La noche de bodas

Capitulo 1: La noche de bodas

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana y antigua, cuando la magia y la realidad se mezclaban y los sueños y la inocencia estaban a flor de piel de los seres vivientes y pensantes, había un hermoso reino, el cual era gobernado por un joven Rey, cuya belleza física era igualada con creces por su belleza interior. Su nombre era Terrence, Señor de Grandchester. Nuestra historia comienza el día de sus esponsales con la bella y pura Candy la Blanca, una dulce jovencita de hermosos ojos verdes que no hacia mucho tiempo conoció en un viaje al norte. Lo poco que se supo a través de rumores y chismes de los pobladores fue que ella era una pastorcita de origen humilde, y que el se prendó de su belleza al verla curando una ovejita a la vera del camino por donde él volvía de una batalla para defender los limites del mundo libre.

El flechazo fue mutuo, y al poco tiempo, ella ya estaba entrando a la Iglesia enfundada en un hermoso traje de novia elaborado con seda bordada por elfos y piedras preciosas traídas de las minas del este. Todos sabían de oídas que la joven novia era bonita, pero las malas lenguas juraban que no era comparable con la legendaria belleza del Soberano. Al mirarla cualquier duda al respecto quedó disipada.

La ceremonia fue presidida por el gran Sacerdote Celta Alberich y la Maga Cafi. El rito del matrimonio concluyó con el repicar de trompetas y cuernos que estallaron en un sinfín de sonidos majestuosos. El pueblo se regocijo de ver la felicidad de su amado Rey, y les desearon felicidad eterna y la dicha de recibir pronto un heredero que perpetuara su linaje.

La noche de bodas, las hadas del deseo esparcieron sobre la cama real gotas de rocío y pétalos mágicos para que los recién desposados fueran felices hasta el éxtasis. Los ojos Zafiro del Rey miraron llegar a su novia virginal y ansiosa hasta el pie de su cama, ahí, de frente a él. Dejo resbalar el tirante de su bata de organza, que transparente dejaba notar cada pliegue y cada redondez de su juvenil cuerpo. Con suaves besos, él comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de ella que de inmediato se enrojecieron por el calor del contacto de esos cálidos labios y la humedad que destilaban. Ella temblaba emocionada mientras disfrutaba del olor a hierbas y lavanda que el cuerpo y cabellera del rey despedían, y él hizo resbalar el otro tirante para así dejar caer la prenda del cuerpo de su esposa y dejarlo desnudo a su vista deleitada.

-Eres el ser mas bello que yo haya visto alguna vez, amada mía, permíteme enseñarte las delicias que el amor carnal tiene para nosotros, sus hijos.

Despacio, pero con decisión, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo, para que ella notara en su vientre el efecto que su cercanía producía en él. Ella se asusto de sentir la dureza que parecía querer clavarse en su piel, y él percibió ese repentino rechazo.

-No temas, amor, no voy a lastimarte.

Candy sonrió al ver la forma como esos ojos oscuros y profundos la miraban llenos de adoración, y ella a su vez entreabrió sus labios para dejarlo apoderarse de su boca y de cierta manera, ensayar en ella la forma como su virilidad habría de entrar en el cuerpo femenino e invadirla en la intimidad.

Instintivamente, ella comenzó a arquearse hacia él y el calor de su cuerpo, sus jadeos y gemidos le indicaron al amante esposo que su amada ya estaba lista para recibirlo, mientras la tomaba por los glúteos clavando su carne entre sus muslos, la levanto y la acomodo con delicadeza en la cama mientras él se quitaba con calma su bata y exponía su desnudez frente a los ojos azorados de su joven esposa, ella sintió como su boca se llenaba de saliva ante la excitación de ver los músculos delineados del pecho masculino… y la envergadura de su pasión apuntando hacia ella. El comenzó a besar, a lamer, a mordisquear con delicadeza y morbo cada pedazo de carne lechosa que estaba a su alcance, y se deleito en los pequeños botones rosados de sus pechos, arranco exquisitos gemidos de placer mientras con sus dedos abría los pliegues de la flor entre sus piernas. Oh! Que delicia percatarse que ese espacio estaba cerrado, a la espera de que él lo reclamara para hacerlo suyo! Arrebatado y cada mas fuera del control que lo caracterizaba, bajó su cabeza hasta ella y la lleno de besos húmedos y enervantes, mientras que ella se mordía una mano tratando de evitar gritar de desesperación. Su carne ya comenzaba a actuar sin necesidad de razonar y en un reflejo sus piernas se abrieron cual alas de mariposa para exponer sin pudor su mas delicado secreto, sonrosado y palpitante de deseo y hambre de su varón. El entendió que ese era el momento y acomodándose con cuidado para hacer el menor daño posible, se posó sobre ella y con un leve gemido, susurrando suavemente su nombre, se fue dejando comer por esa boca hambrienta de amar y ser saciada. Ella gimió de un dolor delicioso y levanto sus caderas para sentirlo hasta el centro de su cuerpo, y él, con los ojos entornados por la exquisita experiencia, comenzó a bailar dentro de ella mientras los jadeos de ambos llenaron la soledad y la intimidad de esa regia habitación. Al calor de la hoguera, se consumieron como brazas ardientes y en un alarido amoroso, ella fue inundada con su semilla y él se regocijo de haber hecho suya a la única mujer que había amado con todo su ser…

Desde la hoguera, sin que ellos pudieran percatarse, dos intrusos observaban llenos de envidia la hermosa escena de amor que se acababa de suscitar, Susyguel la Gusana y el Espurio rey de la noche Neiltar Sin Corazón espiaban. El celoso por que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella, celosa por que deseaba al Rey. Ese par de criaturas malignas, al ver como aquellos eran capaces de amar, decidieron separarlos y repartírselos entre si. Mientras los amantes reposaban felices y cansados uno en brazos del otro, se presentaron en un trueno al pie de la cama el par de engendros y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Neiltar uso un conjuro para convertir a Terrence en un collar de oro con un bello Zafiro como pendiente y a Candy le dijo con una voz abismal, que o aceptaba casarse y amarlo a él, o su amado permanecería como un objeto inanimado por el resto de la eternidad.

-Tienes de aquí hasta que la luna complete su ciclo para darme tu respuesta, si no, su alma morirá y nunca volverá a recuperar su forma humana.

Neiltar desapareció, y Candy la Blanca observo aterrada como una horrorosa mujer pálida y de una frente descomunal tomaba el collar y escapaba de un salto por la ventana , dejándola a ella aterrada sin saber que hacer… De inmediato recordó que en el castillo, la Maga Cafi se encontraba todavía descansando antes de partir al salir el sol a su bosque encantado, le pediría consejo para salvar a su esposo de tan terrible destino.

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 2: Conformando la Legión

Capitulo 2: Conformando la Legión

La joven esposa se presentó a la habitación de la Maga Cafi. Por lo que su marido le había platicado en alguna ocasión, esta hechicera era una de sus amigas más cercanas y de su plena confianza. De gran sabiduría y conocimientos de alquimia y magia blanca, con toda seguridad podría ayudarla a encontrar la manera de salvar a su esposo. La Maga, después de escuchar la narración apresurada de la angustiada muchacha, lo meditó largamente.

-Necesito consultar con mi báculo que hechicería fue utilizada en contra del Rey, necesito que te vistas y me acompañes al estanque a pedir consejo de los espíritus.

Ambas salieron del castillo en la oscuridad de la noche y se plantaron frente a un estanque que adornaba la entrada principal. La Maga metió la punta de su báculo en el agua y esta se lleno de una luz deslumbrante.

-Puedo verlo, Neiltar ha usado un poder de maldad y envidia absoluta, la única manera de romper esta maldición es llevando el Zafiro en el que su majestad esta atrapado hasta los dominios helados del Señor Espurio, penetrar en su fortaleza y arrojar el Zafiro en el lago de fuego que esta en el subterráneo.

-Pero donde esta el Zafiro en este momento?

-Susyguel lo tiene con ella, mejor dicho…en ella! Pobre Señor, Oh!

La Maga puso un gesto de horror y asco, Candy asustada la miraba temiendo lo que eso pudiera significar.

-Que pasa, Señora…?

-No! Es demasiado horroroso el tormento al que lo está sometiendo esta desdichada sin alma!

-Dime donde esta! Voy ahorita mismo a rescatarlo!

-No, niña, no debes ir sola, ir a rescatarlo es sumamente peligroso, ya no digas el camino hasta el Reino de la oscuridad. Sola, con toda seguridad perderás la vida en algún punto de tu viaje.

-Que debo hacer entonces? Resignarme a perderlo? Es el hombre que yo amo y ni todos los poderes del infierno van a impedir que yo vaya hasta el fin del mundo con tal de salvarlo.

-No, yo te acompañare, pero vamos a necesitar ayuda de seres que facilitaran nuestra empresa. Solo seres que le tengan el suficiente afecto como para arriesgar su vida por él serán capaces de brindarnos ayuda… Y la primera que necesitamos ya se donde encontrarla….

La noche era fría y dos jinetes cabalgaban a toda velocidad por la llanura. Dos mujeres con el corazón encogido iban con rumbo a una Villa ubicada en un extremo del reino de Grandchester. En ese poblado, los habitantes pertenecían a una tribu de humanos de talla muy pequeña, Menudos les llamaban ya que no eran deformes como enanos, y daban la apariencia de adolescentes que jamás terminaban de entrar en la adultez. Llegaron a una hermosa chocita con la entrada cubierta de flores. Bajaron de sus caballos y tocaron la puerta. Fueron atendidos por un hombrecito que los miro extrañado por la visita a tan poco decorosas horas. Reconoció de inmediato a la Maga y les permitió el paso.

-Mi Señora! Que honor y que gusto recibirla a usted y a su acompañante a tan raras horas de la madrugada. Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

-Piomont, la joven que me acompaña es la esposa de nuestro Rey Terrence, y necesitamos hablar urgentemente con tu hija Morusa. Haznos el favor de despertarla. Lamento el inconveniente pero es urgente.

El hombre entró corriendo por un pasillo hacia las habitaciones y un rato mas tarde, salía una pequeña jovencita, diminuta si se comparaba con el tamaño de las mujeres. De cabellos castaños trenzados, y ojos grises de una alegre expresión de inmediato reconoció a la hechicera y la abrazó llena de confianza y a Candy le hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-Que honor recibirlas en mi humilde morada, en que las puedo servir?

-Morusa, el Rey Terry ha sido secuestrado y su vida corre peligro, necesitamos que nos ayudes para poder salvarlo.

-Y..yoo? Morusa volteó a ver alrededor como si no fuera a ella a quien se dirigían.

-Así es.

-Pero en que podría ayudarles yo? Solo soy una debilucha Mediana, y de entre los medianos incluso soy muy baja de estatura!

-Pero no nos interesa el tamaño de tu cuerpo, es el tamaño de tu corazón lo que necesitamos para salvarlo, y ya estas en edad de enfrentar lo que vamos a enfrentar, serás pequeña de tamaño, pero ya eres una señorita en edad.

-Yo… Candy se hinco en una rodilla para quedar a su altura mientras tomaba con dulzura las pequeñas manos de Morusa entre las suyas.

-Te ruego con todo mi corazón, Morusita, que me ayudes a rescatar a mi esposo. Maga tiene confianza en ti por alguna valiosa razón y yo también la tengo.

Morusa las vio durante un rato, y finalmente dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de niña.

-Por mi Rey… Soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Me voy con ustedes!

No había tiempo que perder, las tres mujeres partieron tan pronto la pequeña estuvo lista, sus padres y hermanitos se despidieron emocionados de verla partir en una aventura tan importante. Sus vidas, al igual que el tamaño de sus cuerpos eran pequeñas y sencillas. Cabalgaron un buen rato hasta que el cielo clareo y se sentaron a descansar y a que los caballos pastaran, a lo lejos se divisaba un bosque frondoso y Maga Cafi se puso de frente a el con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, Candy la observó llena de curiosidad y Morusa se quedó con un pedazo de patata en la boca sin poder masticarlo viendo a la hechicera.

-Ya viene en camino la cuarta compañera de viaje, prácticamente se dio cuenta de lo que paso en cuanto sucedió el incidente.

Saliendo de entre los arboles, una elfa de imponente estampa venía cabalgando sobre un caballo que mas que correr, parecía que volaba.

-La paz sea con ustedes. Vine tan rápido como pude, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Phoenix! La luz esté de tu lado! Entonces no necesitas mayor explicación.

-No, y no es necesario que yo les explique como lo sé, simplemente estoy enterada en donde se esconde la maldita de Susyguel. Esta oculta en una cueva subterránea bajo el lago Zinfail. Esta en tierras de la Señora de los Caballos, necesitamos pedirle permiso para entrar ahí por que es un lugar sagrado, y esos humanos son muy agresivos.

-Gracias, Phoenix. Sé de antemano que tu lealtad hacia el Rey es a prueba de todo, y tu habilidad con el arco y la flecha será útil de sobremanera.

-Mi vida, también esa daré si es necesario. Mi señora, no se preocupe, su Señor esposo pronto estará a salvo de todo peligro.

Candy miro arrobada a la hermosa elfa, con toda seguridad era lo mas cercano en la tierra a los ángeles del cielo, ella proyectaba una imagen de poder y valor que la hizo sentirse débil y en desventaja. La elfa Phoenix le sonrió dulcemente.

-No tiene por que sentirse en desventaja, puedo ver dentro de usted un gran valor y una fuerza poco común entre los de su especie.

Candy suspiro incrédula y Maga Cafi se acercó a ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la angustiada chica.

-Y con toda seguridad, el rey vio esas cualidades en usted. Tenga confianza en su amor y descubrirá a la guerrera feroz que habita en su pecho.

-Maga- La elfa se dirigió a la mujer que comenzaba a preparar su montura para continuar con su travesía- Ya sabes que es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Vayamos con la Señora de los caballos, una vez que estemos con ella les expondré mi plan, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

En cuanto llegaron a los límites del Valle Equus, se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidas ocultamente por un grupo de jinetes. Phoenix, al sentirse amenazada desmontó del caballo y apuntó hacia un montículo de piedras con su arma, Maga se bajó velozmente y la obligó a bajar la flecha, mientras volteaba hacia donde la elfa había apuntado, levantó un brazo y habló con una voz sobrenaturalmente fuerte y clara: HEMOS VENIDO EN PAZ, SOY LA MAGA CAFI Y SOLICITO HABLAR CON SU SOBERANA!

De inmediato salieron 3 soldados armados y se acercaron a ellas, les hicieron una reverencia y con una seña les dieron permiso de continuar, detrás de ellos vieron como llegaba un nutrido grupo de jinetes, quienes las escoltaron hasta el castillo de lady Karenin. Esperaron unos minutos de pie en el salón hasta que finalmente la vieron llegar, era una hermosa y joven mujer alta y de complexión fuerte. Sus ojos miraban como un halcón e imponía temor y respeto. Maga se acercó a ella y se dieron la mano en señal de saludo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Maga, debe ser algo muy grave lo que te trae hasta estos lugares tan alejados de tu bosque.

-Algo de vida o muerte, y de lo cual depende la paz de todo el mundo libre. El Rey de Grandchester fue secuestrado y es presa de una terrible maldición. Neiltar el Espurio lo convirtió en un Zafiro, el cual se encuentra en tus territorios.

-Terrence? Terry esta en peligro? La Señora bajó los ojos mientras sus cejas se contraían en un gesto de angustia, era obvio el dolor que enterarse del hecho le causaba. Maga de inmediato notó que Candy demostraba incomodidad.

-Lady Karenin, permíteme presentarte a Candy, la esposa de Terrence, ella estaba presente en el momento que Neiltar lo hechizó y esta Susyguel se lo llevó.

-Susyguel? Esa maldita y apestosa criatura! Como pudo estar ella coludida con Neiltar?

-Ese misterio tarde o temprano lo aclararemos, necesitamos tu autorización para entrar en tus territorios e ir hasta el lago Zinfail. Estamos seguras de que ahí se oculta la Gusana.

-Si, tienen todo mi apoyo… Maga, deseo solicitarles me permitan acompañarlas. Van a necesitar alguien que conozca el lugar y esas cuevas son muy peligrosas para quienes las desconocen.

Maga Sonrió, Lady Karenin era una guerrera legendaria, sumamente hábil montando y domando caballos además de que su control de la lanza y la espada hacían temblar hasta el mas feroz soldado o guerrero de sexo masculino, y aún así, era una mujer de serena feminidad y belleza.

-Por supuesto, Karen, nos harás un gran honor con tu ayuda, y será mucha mas contundente nuestra lucha.

Mientras Lady Karenin se preparaba y dejaba encomiendas a sus subalternos, las demás mujeres tomaban un delicioso desayuno, sabían que los siguientes días con toda seguridad no tendrían oportunidad de comer en ocasiones y necesitaban ponerse al tanto de lo que Maga Cafi sabía y el plan que había elaborado.

-Ya se cual es la trampa que el mañoso de Neiltar puso en el Zafiro, cualquiera que lo toque quedara bajo los efectos de una ensoñación que desatara en esa alma toda clase de deseos impuros y carnales y la volverá una pervertida. El deseo de quedarse con el Zafiro será tan poderoso que sacará lo peor que haya dentro de si, todos sus defectos, limitaciones y vicios serán agrandados. Por esa razón, ninguna de nosotras deberá nunca tocarlo.

-Entonces como lo tomaremos para llevarlo hasta el reino de la oscuridad? Morusa habló en voz alta y todas voltearon a verla, se sintió expuesta y se sonrojo avergonzada.-Lo siento! No volveré a inmiscuirme!

-No, pequeñita! Ahí es donde tú vas a ayudarnos. La única que podrá llevarlo serás tú.

-Yo? Pero soy insignificante! Candy es la esposa, que la lleve ella!

-Disculpa Maga, pero, también pensé lo mismo. Por que yo no? Candy las miro a todas.

-Neiltar no es ningún tonto, en el momento que tu lo toques con tu carne, solo un roce, él va a darse cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

-Maldito! Phoenix escupió molesta al suelo. Aborrecía por herencia al Espurio, quien asesinó al Señor elfo que gobernaba en el reino de hielo y robó su corona para autonombrarse rey usurpador.

-Guarda tu ardor y coraje para la batalla Phoenix, aunque eres inmortal, puedes llegar a perecer en la batalla. Karenin llegó vestida con su armadura y se sentó a la mesa junto con ellas mientras unos sirvientes retiraban los platos ya vacios y llenaban sus copas con aguamiel.

-Candy, le he pedido a mis armeros que te proporcionen una armadura especial para ti, necesitas ir lo mejor preparada a la batalla, y no te preocupes, he sabido que es la primera vez para ti en una situación como esta, pero es evidente el gran amor que sientes por tu esposo. Será un honor ayudarte a aprender a pelear.

-El honor será mío, mi Lady.

-Llámame Karen, Terrence fue un amigo muy querido para mi, y por cuestiones del tiempo y la distancia simplemente ya no volvimos a vernos en mucho tiempo. Mi gente le debe vivir en paz y armonía por que él ha dedicado su esfuerzo por mantener a raya a los engendros de Neiltar y sus afanes expansionistas. Ayudarlo ahora es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bien, Señoras! Es hora de partir. La Legión de rescate por fin esta lista y no debemos reparar en esfuerzos para salvar a nuestro Rey. En marcha!

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Hola queridos amigoas, aqui les traigo mi siguiente historia, la cual presenté con mi equipo en la Guerra Florida que organiza el Foro Rosa de Elaine Mejia, fue una expreiencia padrisima en la que conocí a muchas amigas y me encontre a otras de aqui. Ojala les guste y se diviertan, ya que esa fue mi intención al escribirla. De nueva cuenta quiero agradecerle a mi amiga del alma Phoenix/Florentinakane por su apoyo en la realizacion de esta historia. De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones, ya saben que son gasolina para mi motor, y se les quiere de corazon!


	4. Capitulo 3: Recuerdos y

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos y un desagrdable enfrentamiento...

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de Viaje, escrito por Phoenix la elfa:<strong>

**Yo lo conocí el día de su coronación. Fui invitada por su padre el Rey Ricardo el Justo, quien por su delicada salud decidió abdicar a favor de él al cumplir este los 18 años. Era un joven muy bello, a decir verdad, era innegable que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, la mirada del joven no se quitaba de encima de mí. Yo, con más de 600 años de edad! Me encontré a mi misma sonrojándome como una quinceañera humana, insegura y tímida. Traté de ignorarlo, y hasta me enojé un poco ante semejante atrevimiento de parte suya.**

**Una vez que concluyó la ceremonia, y respirando con dificultad debido a que esa mirada oscura y penetrante me habían despertado sentimientos que yo creía muy olvidados en mí, me dirigí hacia el gran comedor donde se nos brindó una cena a todos los invitados que asistimos a dicho evento. Pensé que de ahí no pasaría. Después de todo solo se trataba de un niño, con muchísimas virtudes pero con demasiada inexperiencia y falta de prudencia entendible por su juventud. Curiosamente, su padre el Rey, tratando de ser hospitalario y debido a la gran amistad que nos une desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, me cedió el asiento a un lado del joven Rey. Craso error! Que abochornada me encontré minutos después cuando sentí que una mano atrevida e indiscreta tocaba mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Sentía que todas las miradas estaban sobre mi persona, y me ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza, pues al voltear discretamente hacia el lado donde él estaba sentado, pude notar un atisbo de sonrisa en sus sensuales labios… Y yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada!**

**Afortunadamente no intento nada mas, la cena concluyó y me dirigí hacia la habitación que gentilmente se me había asignado para pasar la noche antes del largo regreso a mi bosque. Al subir la escalinata y llegar al oscuro pasillo que llevaba a distintas salas y recamaras, sentí como me tomaban por la cintura y elevándome como una simple hoja de pergamino, me metieron en lo que parecía ser una sala de exhibición de armaduras y armas diversas. Los labios mas dulces y cálidos que pudiera imaginarme, se posaron sin pudor alguno sobre mi boca, que tenia años, centurias, sin recordar lo que era recibir o dar un beso. Las manos del sujeto se metieron por debajo de la falda de mi túnica y sin mucho preámbulo, mientras respiraba en mi oído y me embriagaba en su olor a hierbas frescas y lavanda, a varón poderoso y sensual, la mujer que dormía en mi se despertó hambrienta de caricias y sensaciones. Mi vista de bruja pudo ver claramente en la oscuridad como el mas joven y mas atrevido Rey que yo hubiera conocido, me miraba fijamente mientras me penetraba y me embestía de espaldas a un pedestal donde se encontraba empotrada una armadura, que ante tremendos empujones a punto estuvo de caernos en la cabeza a los dos! Puede alguien imaginarse el orgasmo que una mujer va experimentar después de más de 500 años sin tener contacto carnal de ningún tipo, y mas entre los brazos de semejante semental?**

**-Discúlpame, Maga, no pude resistirme, pero es que me pareces sencillamente hermosa!**

**Yo sonreí agradecida, sabíamos que aquello solo podía ser un desliz, pero por un breve instante me sentí solo una mujer, dichosa, y ese secreto siempre lo atesoraré en mi corazón y en mi recuerdo…**

* * *

><p>Llegaron al lago Zinfail ya casi al caer de la noche. Este se encontraba en un rincón alejado del valle Equus, y de acuerdo con lo que Lady Karen les había advertido, lo mas conveniente era entrar durante el día, ya que Susyguel acostumbraba dormir y de noche salía a cazar por los alrededores.<p>

-Sera mejor que acampemos durante la oscuridad en este risco, así podremos vigilar en caso de que la alimaña asquerosa salga gruta que se oculta tras la cascada. Si es así de inmediato la perseguiremos y la obligaremos a que nos entregue al Rey.

-Maga,-Morusa volteó a ver a la hechicera que se había sentado a observar la piedra de su báculo en silencio-Por que esta Susy-no-se-que se llevó al Rey?

-Es una larga historia, Morusita, ella era una hermosa joven de la nobleza de Grandchester, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él desde su niñez, pero el Rey nunca le correspondió. La muy ilusa fue entonces a buscar a la bruja Elisae, hermana de Neiltar el Espurio, para solicitarle un hechizo que conquistara el corazón de Terrence para ella. Elisae le puso como condición que le diera a cambio la más valiosa posesión que ella tuviera, además de que debía pasar la primera noche de su vida como mujer con Neiltar y ser suya… La tonta aceptó. Después de estar con el maldito de Neiltar, fue a reclamar a Elisae cumpliera con lo que le había prometido, y la malvada le quitó la belleza, única cualidad de tan vana y vacía joven. Como siempre, el hechizo de Elisae tenia una trampa, una condición para prácticamente arruinarse solo. El filtro mágico debía ser consumido por el Rey antes de la media noche de ese día, y al haber perdido su aspecto normal, los guardias del palacio no le permitieron ingresar por las murallas de la ciudadela, y cuando al fin lo consiguió, al arriesgar su vida trepando por una torre, se dio cuenta de que el Rey había salido desde el día anterior en un viaje de exploración. La pobre lloró y lloró y sus aullidos aterraron la comarca por días, al ver como había caído en la trampa de la infame Elisae. Escapó y después de vagar por años, finalmente se ocultó en las grutas que yacen bajo el lago.

Todas las mujeres guardaron silencio, a pesar de estar enfurecidas con la Gusana, no pudieron evitar sentir algo de pena por la forma como la infeliz había arruinado su vida por un amor mal encaminado.

-Se que sienten lastima por ella, señoras, pero les aconsejo que ese sentimiento lo guarden en sus corazones para tiempos mejores. Ni ella, ni Elisae ni su hermano se apiadaran en ningún momento de nosotros. Y solo tendremos una oportunidad para recuperar al Rey, si la gusana avisa a Elisae de lo que planeamos, estaremos en serios problemas. Elisae tiene un ejército de trolls sumamente peligroso y de gran numero. Tenemos que permanecer ocultas de ella y sus esbirros. Mañana cuando salga el sol y las fuerzas de la oscuridad estén debilitadas, podremos atacar. Por lo pronto debemos velar y turnarnos para vigilar el lago. Quienes están sin dicho compromiso, por favor, intenten dormir. Debemos conservar las fuerzas para las batallas que nos esperan.

-Yo comienzo Maga, tú sabes que la visión elfica de noche no tiene igual.

La noche apenas comenzaba y Phoenix tomó su posición sobre el risco.

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que las guerreras fueran abriendo sus ojos lentamente. La ultima en montar guardia fue Lady Karen, quien apenas si se había movido de su posición sobre el risco. Una vez que las demás se incorporaron estirando sus elásticos cuerpos como gatos, se reunieron en torno a ella para pedirle les informara lo que había visto durante la ultima etapa de la noche.

-No, no se movió ni una rama, ni un circulo sobre el agua. Me sorprende que la gusana no haya salido a cazar. Muy bien, hay que comer rápidamente para aprovechar lo más que podamos la luz del sol y entrar a la gruta a través de la cascada. Todas saben nadar, no es cierto?

-Yo…no…

Una débil vocecita se escucho haciendo que las 4 mujeres voltearan a verla al mismo tiempo.

-A mi me da mucho miedo el agua! Solo me baño en mi cumpleaños y las fiestas de la aldea! Y si mejor las espero acá afuera?

-Te necesitamos, Morusa! Haré un hechizo especial para ti, bajaras en una burbuja de aire, y ni siquiera vas a mojarte!

Morusa se quedó callada con una expresión de angustia. Odiaba el agua como buena mediana, y no es que fuera sucia ni mucho menos, le encantaba estar limpia, pero para eso prefería utilizar toallas hechas de pétalos bordados, que perfumaba y dejaban suave y tersa su piel. Sin embargo, haría a un lado todas sus reservas por el bien de su amado Rey. Después de suspirar profundamente, miró con decisión a Maga y a las demás mujeres y asintió con firmeza con la cabeza.

-Esta bien! No se preocupen por mi, no las defraudaré.

Las 5 se miraron sonriendo y apuraron el breve desayuno compuesto de frutas secas, nueces y almendras con un poco de aguamiel. En silencio pero serenas, prepararon los objetos que llevarían en su expedición. Cada quien tomó su arma correspondiente y procuraron llevar lo menos que fuera posible ya que tendrían que nadar un buen tramo.

Una vez que bajaron hasta el lago, se quitaron sus armaduras y quedaron en ropa interior. Maga Cafi hizo un conjuro y creó alrededor de Morusa una enorme burbuja la cual guiada por su báculo mágico entró al agua, seguida por las demás mujeres. Karen fue hacia el frente guiando al grupo, ya que conocía a la perfección la entrada a las grutas del lago Zinfail. Al adentrarse en las aguas más y más, fueron dejando atrás la luz del sol y una oscuridad atemorizante las comenzó a engullir. Maga con su báculo ilumino el camino por el que nadaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva. Todas entraron nadando mientras sentían que el aire se les acababa. Morusita iba fascinada dentro de su burbuja sorprendida de lo que sus ingenuos ojos veían con asombro. Nunca en su corta y sencilla vida se había imaginado que algo así pudiera ser posible.

-No se preocupe, su Majestad. Ya vamos por usted! Pensó la mediana…

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de viaje, escrito por Phoenix, la elfa:<strong>

**Recuerdo el primer día que lo vi. Mi familia y yo íbamos de paso por su reino. Aun era joven, apenas unos años antes había dejado los juegos de niños. Yo, una mediana, acompañada de sus padres, era la primera vez que salía de mi aldea. Recuerdo que mi padre saludo al suyo. Pese a ser un gran señor, era una persona muy humilde. Cuando mi padre me presento con ellos, escondí mi cara bajo la capa, sigo siendo tan tímida como lo era entonces. Mi familia y yo seguimos nuestro camino, ya ni recuerdo a donde fuimos, solo recuerdo su cara, su bella cara, sus largos cabellos oscuros y esa mirada azul, como nunca he vuelto a ver. Durante años su recuerdo me acompañó, primero como compañero de juegos, después como compañero de mis ilusiones y fantasías, ahí a donde me refugiaba en mi soledad.**

**Una tarde vi por el camino a un jinete. Reconocí el caballo, de los que usan los elfos. Me extrañó demasiado, pues no es común ver a un humano con esas monturas. Por la postura vi que el jinete estaba rendido. Y corrí a avisarle a mi padre. Escuché detenerse el caballo a la puerta de mi casa. Salí detrás de mi padre, tal vez necesitaría ayuda. Entre dos trabajadores de mi casa y mi papa ayudaron a bajar al hombre y lo llevaron dentro. Mientras tanto tomé las riendas del animal, y lo llevé a las caballerizas para que lo atendieran y confirmé mis sospechas, era un caballo de elfo. Su montura lo demostró. Con esa interrogante volví a casa en busca de mi padre y a la espera de sus órdenes. El me pidió que cuidara al jinete. Estaba rendido y al parecer había tenido dificultades en el camino. Busqué comida y agua para llevarle. Con toda la confianza entré en la habitación en donde se encontraba. Deseaba estuviera despierto para que me contara del caballo. Pero al entrar en el cuarto, mis piernas no me respondieron. Me quedé parada en el dintel de la puerta.**

**No era posible. Era él! Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que lo vi por primera vez. Pero no había cambiado mucho. Sus facciones ya eran de un hombre, y al parecer de uno que enfrentó problemas, pero seguía conservando los rasgos de aquel joven que conocí. Mi corazón saltó de emoción. Al fin logré que mis piernas respondieran y entré. Con toda delicadeza dejé la bandeja con los alimentos en una mesita a un lado de la cama. Y con todo cuidado me acerqué a él. Terrence era su nombre y me llené de emoción. Él ahí, en mi casa!**

**Me senté en una silla, dispuesta a cuidarlo y no separarme de su lado. Pasé la noche en vela cuidándole, y ya cerca del amanecer escuché como se movía. Con sigilo me acerqué mas a su cama, al hacerlo, sus ojos me enfocaron y me dijo: Divina…**

**"Acaso me recuerda?" Pensé – Acaso me conoce? Le dije al fin.**

**"Porque lo preguntas?", me respondió.**

**"Porque me has llamado Divine y ese es mi nombre".**

**Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, que me mostró lo fatigado que aun se encontraba, y me dijo – "No sabía que ese era tu nombre, si no que al verte no pude menos que pensar que eres divina, hermosa…"**

**Me puse a temblar nerviosa, y solo atiné a decir – Avisaré a papá que ha despertado…- y salí corriendo de ahí.**

**A partir de ese momento, evité estar cerca de él, por mi timidez. Pero lo observaba veladamente todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ese atardecer presentí que algo especial pasaría. Estaba sentada en la colina que esta frente a mi casa, viendo como se formaban los "dedos de Dios" entre las nubes, cuando sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Volteé para ver quién era, y ahí estaba, justo detrás de mí. Me quedé perdida en su mirada. Me puse en pie, él me miró con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro. Sonriendo se acercó más a mi e inexplicablemente, me subí en la roca que me servía de asiento. Con algo de picardía en su mirada él siguió mis movimientos. Aun ahora no entiendo que me paso!**

**Me acerqué a su cara y con el temblor de una niña pequeña, posé mi boca en la suya. No se de dónde saqué el valor para hacerlo. Pero ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. El correspondió a mi beso. Fue una caricia tan suave, tan tierna, tan intensa. Aun siento sus labios sobre los míos.**

**Él no lo sabe, pero le entregué mi corazón con ese beso.**

* * *

><p>Al salir del agua, las mujeres de inmediato se alinearon en formación de asalto. Al frente iba Maga Cafi con Phoenix y Lady Karen a cada lado de ella, atrás iban Morusa y Candy cubriendo la retaguardia, intentando sostener con algo de inseguridad una espada. La hechicera sostenía en alto su báculo el cual irradiaba una brillante luz azul e iluminaba claramente la inmensidad de la gruta por la que caminaban. De pronto, Phoenix les hizo una indicación a las otras, y Maga bajó la intensidad de la luz. Al fondo, entre unas estalactitas, se apreciaba un nicho, con cortinas y tapices adornando las paredes de piedra. El olor a humedad y flores rancias era sumamente desagradable, Candy sintió ganas de vomitar y se cubrió con la mano libre la nariz. Sobre lo que parecía ser una cama con cojines y edredones que en algún tiempo debieron ser hermosos y lujosos, pero que a la débil luz se apreciaban sucios y llenos de moho, dormitaba quedamente lo que aparentaba ser una mujer semidesnuda. Maga en silencio le indicó a Phoenix que se dirigiera hacia un lado de la cama y a Karen le indico tomara posición en el otro, mientras que ella con Candy y Morusa a cada lado, se paraban al pie de la cama y le apuntaban con todas sus armas. Candy temblando de coraje, rompió el silencio.<p>

-Maldita! Devuélveme a mi esposo!

Susyguel abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse en el lecho, pero una flecha filosa se clavó en su cuello y la punta de una espada le lastimó el abdomen. Era una criatura realmente espantosa. De grandes ojos azules, vidriosos y sin pestañas, su enorme cabeza tenia unas cuantas mechas de cabello gris pastoso, sus extremidades eran largas, sumamente delgadas y huesudas, tanto manos y pies, eran desproporcionadamente grandes, con garras que mas parecían de un animal que de alguien que alguna vez fue humano. Al sentirse acorralada y sin posibilidades de escapar o defenderse, la criatura comenzó a sollozar, unas grandes lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, mientras su barbilla temblaba.

-De nada te servirá lloriquear, asquerosa bestia! Sabemos lo que tu y Neiltar le hicieron al rey y mas te vale que nos lo entregues!1 Karen le gritó a punto de perder el control por la rabia.

-Yo no se de que me hablan! Yo soy solo una pobre y desafortunada victima de la vida! Nada tengo que ver en lo que me están involucrando. Tengo años exiliada de la civilización y no quiero que nadie me moleste! Bastante dolor y pena he tenido que soportar!

-No nos engañas! Dijo la hechicera.-Sabemos bien que tienes al Zafiro escondido! Y de nada te valdrán tus marrullerías! Entréganoslo por las buenas, o te lo sacaremos a la fuerza!

La criatura las miró en silencio una a una, y por último posó sus enormes ojos sobre Candy, y su mirada se transformó, reflejaba maldad y perversidad, con seguridad e ignorando las armas que se clavaban en sus carnes, se levantó y se puso de rodillas en la cama abriendo sus brazos y sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Busquen lo que quieran, como podrán ver, estúpidas, no lo traigo encima de mi.

-Entonces dinos donde lo ocultaste! Gritó Lady Karen.

-No Karen, no lo trae encima de ella, sino DENTRO de ella…!

-A que te refieres con dentro? Se lo tragó? Phoenix exclamó enfurecida apuntando su flecha en la sien de la criatura quien sonreía como endemoniada.

-Nunca lo encontrarán! Primero tendrán que matarme!

-No, creo que me subestimas, Susyguel, yo se perfectamente donde ocultas al Rey, y te arrepentirás hasta el último día de tu vida por tal atrevimiento. Phoenix, Karen! Tómenla por los brazos y bájenla de la cama. Necesito que la sostengan con fuerza y que aguanten sus estómagos, lo que verán es la cosa más asquerosa que jamás hayan imaginado. Candy… No quise advertirte lo que esta a punto de ocurrir, para no aumentar tu desesperación, tienes que mantener el valor y la templanza…

Candy miró a la hechicera temerosa del significado de sus palabras, y Morusa instintivamente se acomodo a las espaldas de Maga Cafi, como niña asustada. Maga se paró frente e Susyguel blandiendo el Báculo sobre la cabeza semi calva de la criatura.

-Te lo voy a volver a pedir por las buenas una vez mas, entrégame el Zafiro!

-NUNCA!

La hechicera sin dar aviso, le dio un tremendo porrazo en la cabeza a la espantosa mujer, y de entre sus piernas, calló el pendiente de oro con el Zafiro, todas las mujeres soltaron una exclamación de rabia e indignación, y Morusa estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, Candy tubo que tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que la mediana se golpeara en el suelo, mientras que Susyguel quedó hecha un ovillo al pie de las guerreras, que observaban anonadadas el collar en el suelo.

-Es inaudito! Esta basura lo… lo…

-Lo ocultó en su "cueva". Eso hizo! Contestó Maga tratando de contener su furia para no gritar.

-Me siento tan enferma, que creo que voy a vomitar… espetó Lady Karen mientras volteaba hacia otro lado intentando tomar aire.

-Pronto, Morusa, toma el collar y llévalo al lago para lavarlo, a partir de este momento será tu encomienda llevarlo y protegerlo, y nosotras nos encargaremos de protegerte a ti.

Morusa apenas podía sostenerse en pie del brazo de Candy, su débil y sensible corazón fue llevado al limite de su resistencia, no quería ni voltear a ver hacia donde Susyguel yacía tirada.

-No puedo, Maga, por favor! No voy a poder hacer lo que me pides!

-Tu Rey te necesita, Morusita! Tienes que ser valiente, de esto no solo depende su vida, sino la de todos los que habitamos en el reino!

Morusa volteó a verlas a todas, como rogando le quitaran ese cáliz de su vista.

-Créeme, es lo mas difícil para mi tener que aguantarme las ganas de tomarlo yo misma con mis propias manos.

Candy la tomó con fuerza por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Morusa temblaba como una hoja y tragó saliva intentando tomar el valor de la mirada decidida de esa hermosa rubia. Era una cobarde e insignificante brizna de hierba en comparación con esa bella mujer, sin embargo, algo dentro de su pecho latió rabioso y furibundo. No! No permitiría que su debilidad fuera un obstáculo para salvarlo a Él, el único ser que había visto mas allá de su aparente nulidad, cuando todos, incluidos su familia y similares no veían en ella mas que una muchachuela débil y sin gracia alguna. Se soltó de las manos de Candy y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba tirado el pendiente. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, extendió su mano y tomo el collar de oro con la punta de sus dedos y salió corriendo con el hacia la entrada de la gruta mientras gritaba como loca. Maga y las otras tuvieron que aguantarse la risa ante semejante espectáculo.

Voltearon a ver a la gusana, quien ya estaba volviendo en si. Maga se acercó a ella y la apuntó con el báculo. Susyguel se cubrió la cabeza mientras se quedaba de rodillas esperando su destino fatal.

-Si! Cobardes! Acaben con mi vida! Sois unas montoneras, y mas les vale exterminarme, sin mi amado, mi vida no vale nada, prefiero la muerte que continuar como una paria indeseable, además, si me dejan viva, les juro que Elisae y Neiltar tarde o temprano se enteraran de que tienen el Zafiro!

-No te preocupes, Susyguel, tu sufrimiento terminara justo ahora…

Maga elevó el báculo y todas creyeron que le asestaría otro golpe en la cabeza, más mortífero para terminar con su vida, sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, el báculo comenzó a irradiar una luz blanca cegadora, que a todas las hizo voltear para evitar que esta lastimara su vista, y con una voz gutural que lleno la inmensidad de la caverna, palabras mágicas y antiguas surgieron de sus labios. Pasados unos instantes, ella guardó silencio y la luz se desvaneció súbitamente. Susyguel se quedó quieta arrodillada, y Phoenix se acerco a ella para moverla, Maga se lo impidió.

-Déjala, ya no representa peligro alguno.

-Pero que has hecho con ella? La mataste…?

-No, he borrado su memoria, no recordará nada que la haga sufrir nunca mas.

-Pero…? Como será eso posible?

-Será la vida de una criatura del bosque, ya no recuerda ni su vida de humana, ni su amor por el Rey, ni el daño que le hicieron Elisae, Neiltar, y ella misma… Vámonos, ella estará bien, os lo aseguro. Aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Dejaron a Susyguel sobre su cama profundamente dormida, y partieron.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p>Gracias por Leer esta historia, y quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a mi amiguita Cilenita79. Te mando un abrazo cariñoso, y que bueno que te gusto esta historia, ojala siga siendo de tu agrado!<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4: De frente al peligro y la os

**Capitulo 4: De frente al peligro y la oscuridad**

Llegando hacia la orilla del lago subterráneo, en la salida de la gruta, encontraron a Morusa tallando el pendiente compulsivamente en el agua. Maga Cafi se inclinó hacia ella y la hizo detenerse, la joven salió de su aturdimiento y correspondió la sonrisa de la hechicera. Con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó que se pusiera el pendiente alrededor de su cuello, y la jovencita la obedeció. De inmediato, sintió que una corriente de energía recorría su cuerpo completo y a punto estuvo de volver a desmayarse, las mujeres intentaron acercarse a ayudarla, pero Maga se los impidió.

-Déjenla, ella es fuerte, puede soportarlo.

-Estas bien, Morusita? Candy estaba muy preocupada por la mediana, quien haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió mantenerse en pie y sonriendo les indicó que si.

-Recuerda, Morusita, el Zafiro tiene un hechizo, e incluso a ti intentará seducirte. Debes recordar que cualquier idea o pensamiento que no sea de amor, de respeto, de pureza, todo lo que es natural en ti, son engaños del maleficio que aprisiona a tu Rey. Mantén tu mente fija en ese amor que tú sientes por él y podrás sobrellevar esta carga.

-Señoras, no quiero interrumpirlas ni presionarlas, pero creo que es hora de que salgamos de este lugar y avancemos lo más que podamos de camino, aun hay bastante sol por delante y debemos aprovecharlo.

-Y a mi tantas emociones fuertes me han abierto el apetito! Me muero de hambre!

Morusita se talló el abdomen evidenciando que quería comer, y todas agradecieron su ligereza y buen sentido del humor. Parecía no estar consciente de los riesgos que su responsabilidad ahora le traería a su persona.

Maga Cafi creó otra vez la burbuja para trasladar a Morusa, y las 5 mujeres volvieron a entrar en el agua para finalmente, salir de la gruta y llegar hasta la orilla del lago. Después recogieron las armaduras y los pocos pertrechos que dejaron en la orilla.

De inmediato regresaron al risco, y a petición de Morusa almorzaron. Todas estaban muy calladas, la experiencia en la gruta las dejó con un muy mal sabor de boca, y Candy miraba cabizbaja a Morusa, quien comía despreocupadamente. Karen notó su melancolía y se acerco a charlar con ella para tratar de distraerla.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, Candy.

-Gracias, Lady Karenin…

-Llámame Karen, por favor…

-Si, Karen, es que me parece todo una horrorosa pesadilla, me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien pueda llegar tan bajo. Terry es el hombre más bueno y generoso del mundo, y no se merece nada de lo que le ha pasado!

-Hay muchas cosas que uno no puede entender de la vida…

Lady Karen bajó el tono de su voz, la cual ahora era íntima y suave.

-Yo también tuve a mi Rey, era el hombre mas maravilloso que yo alguna vez conocí, crecimos juntos en la llanura y una noche de verano hicimos un juramento de amor eterno. Nos casamos y vivimos felices un corto tiempo, hasta que un día fue a la batalla para defender nuestro hogar, un grupo de barbaros del norte invadió nuestra villa y mientras luchaba contra numerosos enemigos, lo atacaron por la espalda cobardemente. De eso hace muchos años, y aun no logro recuperarme de su perdida. La soledad se volvió parte de mi vida…

Candy se percató de que esa mujer, en apariencia fuerte y valerosa, también tenia un corazón y sentimientos delicados, su debilidad la ocultaba bajo una mascara de ferocidad para sentirse menos expuesta ante su perdida. Agradeció la confianza de Lady Karen y sonriéndole, le puso su mano sobre el hombro mientras se lo apretaba tratando de transmitirle su empatía.

-Gracias Candy! Te juro por la memoria de Archielon, mi amado esposo, que salvaremos al tuyo. Le he ofrecido un holocausto a la diosa de la providencia para que nos favorezca en esta empresa. Estoy segura que la bondad y el sacrificio de Terrence para mantenernos a todos a salvo de la maldad del Neiltar no quedaran sin recompensa.

Phoenix escuchaba en silencio la conversación, aunque la platica no era privada, las jóvenes mujeres hablaban en voz baja debido a lo personal de sus confesiones, pero el agudo oído de la elfa la hizo enterarse da cada palabra que dijeron. Sus emociones eran muy distintas a las humanas, sin embargo, su corazón latió emocionado al recordar la razón de su aventura. Bajó la cabeza mientras su mente se llenaba de un recuerdo único en su larga vida sobrenatural, cuando una presencia la hizo salir de su ensoñación, y la obligó a ponerse de pie como un resorte en estado de alerta.

-Atención, percibo algo maligno en los alrededores.

-Pero aun hay mucho sol! Contestó Karen.

-Si, ya lo se, no creo que sean trolls, pero les aconsejo que tomen sus cosas y nos pongamos en marcha, lo que sea que merodea esperará que se acerque la noche y ya sabe que nos encontramos por aquí.

Todas con rapidez levantaron el frugal campamento y borraron las huellas de la pequeña fogata. Subieron a los caballos y partieron con rumbo al norte.

-Tenemos que rodear los bosques brumosos, ese es territorio de Elisae, es cierto que acortaríamos camino pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos ataque una bandada de trolls, o cualquiera de los seres malignos que pululan entre sus arboles…

-Pues si, Maga, pero o es el bosque, o es el pantano, tal parece que el acceso a las tierras de Neiltar esta amurallado por tierras inhóspitas y trampas mortales.

-Y no es casualidad, Phoenix. Todo ese territorio esta enfermo por la maldad de esos dos seres infernales y sus secuaces.

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de viaje, escrito por Phoenix, la elfa:<strong>

**La primera vez que lo vi, estaba de guardia vigilando el bosque de los cazadores furtivos. A pesar de la expresa prohibición y advertencia que nuestra gente ha lanzado en contra de este acto infame, los humanos son demasiado necios y estúpidos y siguen intentando burlar nuestra vigilancia para cazar a los animales que se refugian en nuestras tierras. Muchos, demasiados para mi gusto, han perecido a causa de las puntas de flechas élficas, y particularmente de las mías. Así que esa ocasión, al percibir la presencia extraña entre los arboles, me dispuse a hacer lo que tenia que hacer… Sin embargo, mi intuición me detuvo, ese humano no era un cazador, y no estaba ahí con intenciones de hacer daño, percibí que era un espíritu noble y fuerte, demasiado incluso para ser un simple humano, y llena de curiosidad, abrí mi mente para indagar en la suya. Lo que vi me cautivó. Esos pensamientos me hablaron de una personalidad intensa y atrayente, de un guerrero apasionado y regido por su honor. Venía buscando refugio de una batalla donde muchos de sus hombres habían perdido la vida, y sufría lleno de rabia la forma traidora como habían sido emboscados. Los colores de sus ideas me hicieron desear conocerlo en persona, me enteré de donde venía y quien era. Cuando me presenté ante él y lo llamé por su nombre, su sobresalto y su ingenua expresión de sorpresa me causaron una gracia inexplicable en mí. Los elfos somos seres fríos, pero ese bello humano, con esa forma tan ardiente de mirar encendió una mecha antigua en mi interior. Conversamos, me hablo de él y de las pericias por las que había atravesado, y yo le hable de mí y de mi vida en el bosque prohibido. Podía ver que le gustaba mi cuerpo, nunca fue tímido en demostrarme que me deseaba. Pero los elfos somos distintos al momento de experimentar el amor, no sentimos las pasiones desbocadas de los humanos, que son causa constante de sus desventuras y perdición. Sin embargo, eso que el despertó en mi, ya nunca mas volvería a apagarse. **

**Después de esa ocasión, volvió varias veces a visitarme, nos encontrábamos al lado de la laguna y en cada visita, la confianza y el coqueteo entre los dos iba en aumento. Los elfos no permitimos que ningún humano nos toque, y mucho menos con una intención romántica, eso es tabú! Sin embargo, yo no pude hacerlo detenerse, cuando acarició mi cabello mientras estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro frente a la laguna, mi piel se erizó entre sensaciones placenteras y desconocidas. La oscuridad, la suave brisa, la luz de la luna llena sobre nosotros, ejerció un hechizo mágico que me hizo salirme de todos mis límites y mis paradigmas. El roce de sus dedos sobre mis mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos azules, de un azul oscuro como el fondo de la laguna, y su pensamiento, que me decía que me amaba, que me deseaba… El nunca me lo dijo con su voz, el sabía que ese amor no podía ser, no debía ser! Yo en muchas ocasiones se lo dije en nuestras conversaciones, yo nunca sentiría amor, no tenia esa capacidad por mi especie… Pero le mentí. Me tomó por los hombros y me recostó**** gentilmente en el pasto****, mientras e****stir****é el brazo y metí mi mano al agua****,**** y como un**** infante al que le guste jugar****, esperé a que se confiara,****me preparé… y le arrojé**** agua a su cara****! Ja ja ja!**

**Se retir****ó**** asustado, y**** yo siendo tan ligera me levanté**** de un salto. Au****nque solo le bastó una mi****rada a mi cara para darse cuenta de**** mí**** juego. Me d****i la vuelta y empecé a correr. Sabía**** que no me alcanzar****í****a. Volte****é**** para ver donde ****venía****, ****pero no lo vi****. ****"****Creí que venia detrás de mí****", pensé****. Solo hizo falta ****una**** distracción de un segundo, para verme envuelta en sus brazos nuevamente. **

"**Con que escapando!"**** Me dijo****. Como ado****ré**** su voz, tan profunda como sus ojos.**

**De inmediato s****ent****í**** sus labios humedeciendo los míos. Ahh!**** las sensaciones me vo****lv****i****e****ro****n loca!.****En ese mismo instante, mi alma se fundió en la suya, un lazo indestructible me dejaría encadenada a su vida, a pesar de que no volveríamos a vernos en mucho tiempo. Mi don de Elfa me demostraba que yo no seria parte de su futuro, y lo aceptaba resignada, pero esa noche nada ni nadie, ni el pasado ni el futuro, impedirían que yo desahogara ese deseo de sentir y ser sentida por él. Me besó intensamente y a la orilla del agua, con la luna como faro que ilumino la belleza de su rostro, me enseñó las delicias del amor humano, mi voz se quebró una y otra vez mientras llamaba sin cesar su nombre. Sobre la hierba desnudó mi piel, su cuerpo perfecto y cálido se acopló en el mío para obligarme a olvidar todo lo que nos separaba, las centurias entre nuestras razas se volvieron humo, mientras su lengua reclamaba el sabor proscrito de mi saliva y las humedades de mi elfica feminidad.**

**-Phoenix, yo…Yo…!**

**-No digas nada, Terrence, calla, te lo ruego!**

**-Nunca voy a olvidarte!**

**-Ni yo, ni yo…**

**Vibró dentro de mí, me ahogó su peso, respiré su aliento, fui humana en un instante y las únicas lágrimas que he derramado, se quedaron sobre su cabellera color ébano. Desde esa noche, he seguido unida a sus pensamientos, a pesar de que de mutuo acuerdo nos separamos para no volvernos a ver. Por eso supe el momento en que se enamoró perdidamente de otra, y me alegré por él. Por eso supe lo que la maldita Gusana y el Espurio hicieron en su contra, y por eso supe donde lo tenían oculto, por ese lazo indestructible que me une a él.**

* * *

><p>-Señoras, tenemos que tomar una decisión. Será en base a un consenso. Phoenix, tu que opinas? Por donde crees que debemos cruzar?<p>

La elfa se quedó en silencio mientras miraba hacia la nada. Después de meditarlo unos instantes, su voz sonó clara y decidida.

-Creo que debemos ir por el bosque. Para mi es mas fácil desenvolverme en un ambiente que conozco de nacimiento, además de que el pantano tiene arenas movedizas y alimañas de lo mas repulsivas… y de sumo peligro.

-Karen? Maga sabia que Karen por su experiencia como guerrera y líder, sin duda también tendría algo que decir al respecto. La joven de cabellos negros contestó de inmediato.

-Coincido con Phoenix. De peligro a peligro, el bosque me parece menos riesgoso.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas, Maga, no hace falta que me preguntes.

Candy no esperó a ser cuestionada, estaba consciente de sus carencias en comparación con las otras tres mujeres, pero confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades. Por último voltearon a ver a Morusa, mas por compromiso que por otra cosa.

-A mi ni me miren! Ninguna de las dos opciones me agrada, pero ante la imposibilidad de cruzar volando o excavando un túnel por debajo, yo me uno a la mayoría.

-Y tú, Maga? Falta tu opinión.

-Creo que el bosque, no hay otra opción. Hay que intentar cruzarlo de día, de otra manera el riesgo será mucho peor.

Subieron a sus monturas, en esa ocasión Morusa compartió el caballo con Phoenix. Partieron a trote ligero, llegarían a las orillas del bosque de Elisae ya cayendo la tarde, por lo que tendrían que acampar forzosamente y pasar la noche en las afueras del mismo. Todas las mujeres iban sumidas en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Candy en ese momento de serena quietud, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para aguantarse las ganas de llorar. La imagen de su divino esposo, la forma como le fue arrebatado de sus brazos después de haber consumado su amor, algo que ella por tanto tiempo había ansiado, era algo que la desquiciaba y angustiaba sobremanera. Todo fue tan rápido, que apenas hasta esos momentos le estaba cayendo de golpe la realidad de lo que les había ocurrido. Por que? Por que razón Neiltar les había dicho aquello? Cuando la conoció? Como pudo él exigirle algo así? Todo le parecía confuso y aberrante. Su sencilla vida de humana no estaba relacionada ni influenciada por la magia. Eso estaba relegado a las historias de los abuelos y los mitos de los trovadores, ella hasta antes de conocer a Terry simplemente era una pastorcita de una aldea apartada, cuya vida giraba en torno a cuidar su rebaño, atender a sus hermanos y ayudar en las labores de su casa. Pero esa sencillo vivir se vio transformado desde el mismo día que lo conoció. Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y Maga, que cabalgaba a su lado la vio de reojo. Optó por no decirle nada, sabia que esa joven no se había desahogado adecuadamente de las experiencias traumatizantes que había vivido. El silencio y la prudencia fueron sus mejores herramientas para dejar a la joven reina sobrellevar su dolor.

Al fin llegaron al límite del bosque. El silencio reinante era sepulcral, ni un graznido de ave, ningún ruido del viento entre las hojas de los arboles. Tal parecía que el silencio era el primer enemigo que las recibía para atacar su paz mental. De inmediato las 5 mujeres sintieron que una corriente eléctrica las atravesaba por las espaldas. Morusa intento cortar la tensión bromeando como era su costumbre.

-Vaya! Si que es siniestro! No?

Phoenix la ayudo a bajar como si fuera una niña, mientras sonreía ante la ingenuidad de su comentario.

-Si Morusita. Sin duda lo es.

En el horizonte, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de los tonos rojizos del atardecer. Maga tomó la decisión de no hacer fogata, debían ser lo mas discretas que fuera posible para no atraer la atención de ningún esbirro de la Bruja negra. Pero en el justo momento en que estaban sentándose en el pasto para tomar un refrigerio. Phoenix se puso de pie de un salto con los ojos desorbitados de terror.

-Rápido! Tomen sus cosas y larguémonos de aquí!

-Que sucede Phoenix? Que has percibido? Karen se puso de pie inmediatamente después de ella, desenfundando su espada por reacción instintiva, Maga y las demás lo hicieron a continuación.

-Un dragón! Nos cazaran con un dragón de las nieves!

-Como es posible eso? Esos animales solo están en los territorios de Neiltar, a menos que…

-A menos que este malnacido lo haya enviado a vigilar la frontera. Sin duda deben temer ser atacados…O tal vez piense aprovechar la desaparición del rey para atacar el mundo libre!

-Eso luego lo discernimos! Tenemos que huir de inmediato, no viene solo, trae un jinete y a ese le temo mas aún que al dragón. Es un Jezadreel!

A todas se les pararon los pelos de punta. Ese nombre solo se pronunciaba en las historias de terror del reino. Seres espectrales que habían salido directamente de los infiernos y devoraban las almas de sus victimas. Tenían pactos con los hermanos oscuros, debido a que estos los alimentaban con sacrificios humanos innombrables.

-Rápido, corramos al bosque, ahí será mas fácil permanecer fuera de su vista.

Tomaron los caballos y a todo galope se internaron en los arboles. A lo lejos vieron con claridad como un objeto se iba acercando en el cielo, haciéndose más y más grande. Si el hecho de mencionar el Jezadreel las lleno de miedo, el verlo las hizo aterrorizarse. El dragón era de un color rojo oscuro, y chillaba estruendosamente, lastimando los oídos de las legionarias. La criatura que lo montaba parecía un hombre, pero con rostro de calavera y unos cuernos y colmillos que aumentaban su pavoroso aspecto. Morusa se abrazó a Candy ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Su padre solía decirle cuando era pequeña y hacia travesuras, que un Jezadreel la llevaría por la noche para castigarla. Nunca imagino que sus pesadillas algún día habrían de volverse realidad.

El Jezadreel sobrevoló la orilla del bosque, claramente buscando algo, las mujeres contuvieron el aliento como si temieran que el espectro las pudiera escuchar respirar. Después de verlo dar vueltas como buitre en el aire, lo miraron alejarse en dirección de una montaña de corta estatura que se encontraba a poco menos de un kilómetro del bosque. Sus esperanzas de que la criatura se marchara se desvanecieron cuando Maga Y Phoenix le informaron al grupo, que gracias a sus ojos mágicos, lo vieron ponerse de pie en un risco observando hacia la ubicación en donde ellas se encontraban en el bosque.

-No nos queda de otra más que internarnos en él. Es obvio que el Jezadreel sabe de nuestra presencia… No estoy segura de que él o los hermanos oscuros conozcan nuestras intenciones, pero más vale que apuremos el paso y cumplamos con nuestro objetivo cuanto antes. Avancemos lo mas en silencio que podamos, nada más que…

Maga guardó silencio mientras acariciaba su caballo, las demás la observaron expectantes.

-Tenemos que dejar las monturas, los caballos llamaran demasiado la atención.

Phoenix lanzó u quejido, amaba a su caballo profundamente, le dolía demasiado separarse de él. Karen de igual manera se sintió angustiada ante la sugerencia de la hechicera.

-Lo puedo entender, Maga, pero me angustia demasiado dejarlos solos, no me gustaría que cayeran en manos de los trolls, o de esa criatura del infierno!

-Phoenix, dile a Kisifur que lleve a los demás hasta el cañón que esta al final del valle, ahí con toda seguridad el Jezadreel no los podrá seguir ya que el dragón no puede volar entre sus paredes de piedra tan cerradas. Tenemos que confiar en que sus instintos los ayudaran a sobrevivir, de otra manera nos causaran atrasos y riesgo en el bosque. Los siento mucho!

Phoenix tomó la cabeza de su corcel, el cual resoplaba como si entendiera perfectamente lo que sucedía, puso su frente contra la mejilla del caballo, y después de quitar sus pertenencias más necesarias, le dio un manazo en la zanca y el caballo elfo partió a todo galope, seguido por los otros tres. Parecían que sus cascos eran flechas veloces dirigiéndose a extraordinaria velocidad hacia la otra orilla de la montaña donde el Jezadreel vigilaba. Todas contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron como la siniestra figura se elevaba en el aire y tomaba rumbo hacia donde los caballos se dirigían. No alcanzaron a ver ya que el sol obstruyó su perspectiva, y los caballos habían dado la vuelta a la formación rocosa.

-La Gloria de la madre tierra te acompañe y te proteja, Kisifur amado…

No pudo terminar la bendición, una flecha envenenada pasó rozando su blanca cabellera y se clavó en el árbol que estaba justo a su derecha. Chillidos, gruñidos y gritos espeluznantes llenaron el silencio y los corazones de las valientes legionarias latieron acelerados.

-Pronto, preparen sus armas y rodeen a Morusa! Por ningún motivo debemos permitir que la lastimen!

Todas se prepararon con sus respectivas armas para repeler el ataque, la oscuridad súbitamente se fue apoderando del claro en el que se encontraban. Sabían que tan pronto las sombras invadieran ese espacio, el ejército más vicioso y degenerado se cerniría sobre ellas, pero no se dejaron invadir por el miedo.

-Tenemos que atacar de un solo golpe, los trolls son agresivos, pero se asustan fácilmente, si conseguimos sorprenderlos, podremos tener la oportunidad de huir. No se detengan, yo iré a la retaguardia. La líder nata de Lady Karen fue muy clara en sus instrucciones, Phoenix tomó a Morusa por un brazo y Maga se puso al frente del grupo, creando un hechizo de luz para intimidar al enemigo.

-Al primer vislumbre de los trolls… Corran al frente!

La oscuridad se volvió absoluta, la luz generada por el báculo de Maga iluminaba el área despejada en la que las 5 mujeres se encontraban. Una flecha más salió de entre los arboles pero no acertó ningún blanco, las mujeres no se movieron esperando el ataque, hasta que al fin se hizo visible el primer enemigo. Un horrible troll de mediana estatura pero de un aspecto de carne en descomposición, salió blandiendo un mazo con clavos, Phoenix lo atravesó con una flecha certera. Detrás de este salió un racimo de seres amorfos y maltrechos, armados hasta los dientes y atacando a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo, eran repelidos con rapidez y eficacia por las mujeres que en ningún momento titubearon o demostraron algún temor. Con asombrosa habilidad, que cualquier guerrero varón envidiaría, asestaban golpes y trituraban miembros del enemigo a diestra y siniestra, en el centro de la formación se encontraba Morusa, con Candy a su lado, quien ante las circunstancias y guiada por su instinto de supervivencia, empuñaba furiosamente la espada y no notaba como las gotas de sangre enemiga salpicaban su rostro y ropa.

Pasaron interminables minutos los cuales a las enardecidas mujeres les parecieron horas eternas, los trolls salían entre los arboles como enjambres de avispas enfurecidas, pero caían sin remedio ante las habilidades de las guerreras. De súbito y sin aviso, los trolls comenzaron a replegarse, era evidente que no se esperaban la recepción que les dio la lejión, y más pronto de lo que llegaron se marcharon entre gritos y maldiciones indescifrables. Las 5 mujeres se quedaron de pie blandiendo sus armas y respirando aceleradamente. Maga aun sostenía en alto su báculo mientras que con su otra mano empuñaba una espada de corta envergadura.

-Ya…se…han ido! La hechicera apenas podía hablar de lo agotada que se encontraba, sin embargo no mostraba señales de querer tomarse el tiempo para reponerse.

-Pronto! Corramos hacia el norte, debemos aprovechar la ventaja para tratar de cruzar el bosque esta misma noche!

Todas obedecieron sin chistar, sabían que si los trolls regresaban con refuerzos, su cansancio les jugaría en su contra. Así que ignorando el agotamiento, corrieron veloces cual gacelas, Phoenix jalaba a Morusa como una niña del brazo, y casi la hacía volar como una cometa, cuando se dio cuenta que la mediana tropezaba continuamente entre la maleza y se hacía daño en sus extremidades, optó por cargarla sobre su espalda. Morusa se sentía acongojada por ser una carga para el grupo. Phoenix de inmediato escucho sus pensamientos y le respondió a pesar de ir corriendo velozmente.

-No eres ninguna carga, Morusa, te necesitamos, eres vital para conseguir nuestro objetivo, no te menosprecies!

* * *

><p><strong>Diario de viaje, escrito por Phoenix, la elfa:<strong>

**La primera vez que lo vi, estábamos domando un caballo que habían encontrado perdido y herido en mis tierras. Yo lo ayudé a recuperarse y por eso mismo, yo quería ser la primera en montarlo.**

**Era un bellísimo ejemplar negro azulado, arrogante y agresivo, tan furioso que al momento que le pusimos las riendas, asustó a todos mis hombres. Pero yo nunca he tenido miedo.**

**Con valor les dije "Déjenme sola, por más agresivo que se ponga, no se acerquen."**

**¡Apenas me subí en él y reparó en el aire! Con fuerza me sujeté a las riendas para no caer, pero el caballo estaba enojado, furioso, y se lanzó desbocado hacia la llanura. No intenté controlarlo, sabía que si lo hacía, solo lo haría enojarse más. Así que lancé mi cuerpo hacia adelante y me abracé de su cuello. La carrera loca continuó y atrás pude escuchar las voces de mis hombres preparándose para seguirme.**

**La ira del animal no disminuyó, y seguimos corriendo, cuando de repente escuché los cascos de otro caballo. Muy cerca de hecho. No logré ver bien quién era. Se acercó por mi flanco izquierdo, y entonces le pude ver. Nunca había visto a ese hombre por mis tierras, no podría haberlo olvidado. Es el hombre más bello que he visto en mi vida. Con una intensa mirada azul.**

**"Tranquila" me dijo al momento de emparejar su caballo al mío. "Cuando se lo indique, suelte el cuello del su caballo, para poderla jalar hacia mi" me ordenó con una voz fuerte y clara. Yo asentí con la cabeza, y me preparé. Sabía que solo tendríamos unos instantes, antes que el animal se inquietara aun más por la cercanía de la otra montura.**

**"Ahora!" me gritó el jinete. Solté a mi caballo y me dejé ir hacia atrás, justo al momento en que sentí que unas manos me agarraban de la cintura y me jalaban. En un segundo ya estaba montada con él. La adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo, mi sangre hierve. Me ha colocado delante de él, y voy montada a horcajadas sobre el caballo, una posición nada femenina, me atrevo a decir.**

**El contacto fue delicioso. Sentí un brazo que me mantenía firme en el caballo, abrazada a mi cintura. Ahh, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Archielon murió y mi cuerpo reaccionó a la cercanía de este hombre. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta que me impulso a actuar como lo hice. Sentí que algo de repente se clavó en mi trasero. El vaivén del caballo nos llevó por un mar de sensaciones, hacía ya tiempo olvidadas por mí. Me recargué en él, y sentí como bajó su mano hacia mi cintura y acarició mis piernas. Yo quise más.**

**Dejé que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo por donde él quiso, y disfruté del movimiento del caballo al empezar a trotar, pues su miembro me excitaba. La velocidad disminuyó contra mis deseos y el caballo se detuvo por completo. En ese instante reaccioné. ¿Que estaba haciendo? El era un desconocido ¿qué me pasaba? Pero mi cuerpo lo quería conocer. Intentando controlarme, trate de bajarme del caballo. El jinete se dio cuenta de mi acción y bajó el primero del caballo. Se mantuvo a un lado y me ayudó después a desmontar.**

**Acomodé mis ropas torpemente. Pasé las manos por mis cabellos, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo y evitando mirarlo a la cara. Empecé a hablar rápidamente pero era imposible no mirarlo. El interrumpió mi parloteo y me dijo: "Disculpe mi Lady, permítame presentarme, soy Terrence de Granchester. Entiendo que usted es Lady Karenin y que estas son sus tierras…"**

**"Efectivamente, Señor" le contesté con la voz temblorosa aun, "y le agradezco mucho el que me haya ayudado. Realmente le debo la vida" le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo me lancé a sus brazos, y él me recibió asombrado, pero su boca buscó la mía. Nuestros cuerpos se reconocieron de unos momentos atrás, y sin más, entierré mis manos en sus cabellos y atraje su cuerpo al mío. Mis labios ansiosos de besos, se humedecieron en el sabor de su boca. El respondió con la misma vehemencia y nos dejamos caer al pasto, liberándonos de las estorbosas prendas. El acarició mis senos con su boca. Con desesperación solté sus pantalones, él se dio cuenta de mi urgencia, y subió mis faldas. El paseo en el caballo fue excelente para preparar nuestros cuerpos para el deleite del que íbamos a gozar. Separé mis piernas levantando las rodillas, él se acomodó entre ellas y disfrute el momento más sorprendentemente erótico que había vivido en muchísimo tiempo… Después de eso actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos apenados de nuestra liviandad. Mis compromisos con mi gente y su vida encadenada a su reino estaban de por medio y ni siquiera se nos ocurrió ahondar en algo mas que no fuera una amistad…**

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, y un abrazo muy cariñoso a Cilenita79, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que estas disfrutando de esta historia. Tambien a Denis de Granchester, gracias por tu comentario!<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5: Un adios doloroso y un encue

**Capitulo 5: Un adiós doloroso y un encuentro definitivo**

Corrieron por casi 3 horas sin parar, a lo lejos y cerca del bosque escuchaban risotadas y graznidos de aves que les erizaban los pelos, sin embargo no permitieron que ningún miedo las hiciera aminorar el paso. A lo lejos pudieron vislumbrar la orilla del bosque, claramente se apreciaba un área despejada y eso las reanimo a acelerar su velocidad. Estaban motivadas ya que el hecho de que los trolls no volvieran indicaba que la bruja Elisae no estaba en el bosque, pues de haberlo estado, estos le habrían avisado del ataque y para esas horas ya estaría enfrentándolas con su maquinaria pesada de gigantes y monstros del abismo.

-Miren, estamos por salir de este infierno, señoras! Animo, ya se acerca el momento…

Karen se adelantó para cerciorarse de que no había peligro al frente, y sonriendo volteó a ver a Candy quien a pesar del agotamiento y las gruesas gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Pronto, querida! Pronto tendrás a tu rey a tu lado…!

No pudo terminar la frase, una flecha se le clavó por la espalda, la punta atravesó la fuerte armadura de la Señora de los caballos, quien cayó de rodillas lanzando un leve quejido. Candy lanzó un grito de horror llamándola por su nombre, mientras que Phoenix sin soltar a morusa y sin dejar de correr, giró su cintura y lanzó una flecha que dio en el blanco, un vigía de la bruja oscura cayó inerte con la flecha entrándole por un ojo.

Maga se acercó con rapidez a revisar a Karen, mientras que Phoenix preparó otra flecha y vigilaba hacia los alrededores. Karen respiraba con dificultad, sosteniendo la punta como si intentara detenerla para que no dañara más sus órganos internos. Maga tomó la flecha y rompió su astil para poder recostar en el pasto a la mujer, quien ya se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre y el daño interno. Morusa y Candy observaban a la cara de la hechicera llorando desconsoladamente, preguntándole en silencio si podía salvarle la vida, sin embargo, la mujer agachó la cabeza. El daño era irreversible, además de que el ángel de la muerte ya estaba de pie ante ellas listo para reclamar su presa. Karen de inmediato se dio cuenta de todo, y tomó fuertemente por el brazo a Candy, atrayéndola hacia su cara para hablarle llena de emoción.

-No llores por mí, me marcho contenta de haber cumplido con mi deber, además, Archielon ha venido por mí, mi lugar es junto a mi rey, junto a mi verdadero amor… Lucha, Candy, lucha por el tuyo…

Exhalando un suspiro profundo, la fuerza abandonó su mano y soltó a Candy, quien se deshizo en sollozos, nunca había presenciado una muerte violenta, y menos de una mujer a quien había llegado a tomar tanto aprecio y admiración.

Maga solo dejó correr una lágrima, y para proteger el cuerpo de la guerrera indómita, lo convirtió en una llamarada que se extinguió en menos de un minuto.

-Una mujer valiente como tú, sin duda se merece un holocausto que se vea a cientos de kilómetros, lamento que las cosas por las circunstancias deban ser así. Descansa en paz, Lady Karenin, Señora de los caballos.

Las mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente, mas su llanto era discreto, mordiéndose los puños y ahogando los sollozos para no llamar la atención con los gritos y lamentos que en realidad hubieran deseado desahogar ante tan brutal perdida. Phoenix permanecía de pie, serena y de aspecto grave. Como elfa no podía derramar llanto, sin embargo sus emociones galopaban en su pecho llenas de desconcierto y un odio que la hacía perder su proverbial equilibrio. Maga, a pesar de su edad y madurez, no podía dejar de llorar mientras veía el último rastro de ceniza del cuerpo de la valiente guerrera ser elevado por el viento de la mañana. No podía dejarse vencer por el abatimiento así que después de ponerse en rodillas frente al lugar donde el cuerpo había ardido y hacer una oración breve pero apasionada, se puso en pie y se aclaró la garganta carraspeando para hablar con claridad.

-Vámonos, ya no podemos demorarnos más…

-No…NO! Morusa se negaba a ponerse en pie, Candy ya lo había hecho a pesar de su dolor y todas miraron a la mediana extrañadas por tan raro arrebato.

-Que te sucede, Morusita…?

-Estoy cansada! No puede ser que no tengamos ni un minuto para lamentar la muerte de nuestra compañera! Me niego a partir como si nada hubiera pasado, Lady Karen no se merece ser olvidada, y es su derecho ser velada con la dignidad que una mujer como ella amerita!

Todas la vieron sorprendidas, el final de su epopeya se encontraba quizás a horas de realizarse y no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, ellas sabían que Karen apoyaría sus acciones, Candy, contraria a su naturaleza, perdiendo la paciencia intentó jalar a la mediana por el brazo para obligarla a levantarse.

-Basta, Divine! No podemos perder el tiempo, Terry…!

-Mira que caro hemos pagado el venir a ayudarte, para que al final tú te quedes con él!

-Morusa! Maga Cafi no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, definitivamente el poder del Zafiro estaba empezando a afectar a la pobre jovencita, y haciendo uso de todo su amor y comprensión, puso con gentileza su palma sobre su hombro, dejando fluir su fuerza y templanza sobre ella. Morusa soltó el cuerpo y sus pupilas se contrajeron demostrando que se había serenado.

-Todas estamos muy dolidas, pequeña, pero debemos ser fuertes, no podemos dar marcha atrás y mientras más pronto te liberemos de esta carga, más pronto estarás a salvo de ese mal que ya te está empezando a afectar. Puedes seguir confiando en nosotros?

Morusa asintió avergonzada, ni siquiera atinó a pedir una disculpa, y las otras no se la pidieron en ningún momento. Sabían que la menuda mujercita estaba en un lugar que para nada le correspondía.

Caminaron todo el día, estaban aproximadamente a 30 horas de camino del castillo de Neiltar, así que cuando cayó la noche, se aprestaron a tomar un descanso más que merecido, sus cuerpos estaban molidos por la batalla, el estrés y la marcha tan prolongada. Después de comer sus últimas provisiones, Maga les ordenó dormir mientras ella realizaba la primera velación. Morusa se recostó y tomó entre sus manos el Zafiro por una reacción inconsciente.

-Divina, mi divina…

-Se..Señor!

Morusa despertó sobresaltada, pero no vio a ninguna de sus compañeras, estaba a las orillas de una hermosa laguna bajo un cielo estrellado y una luna maravillosa, entre las sombras de un abedul vio salir al hombre que siempre llenaba sus sueños de dulces fantasías. Sonriéndole de una extraña forma, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Está bien, mi Señor!

-Estoy perfectamente, mi bella, desde el momento en que te vi esta noche, solo deseo ser tuyo y darte todo el amor que tanto has anhelado…

En otro momento, la mente aguda y el proverbial sentido común de la medianita habría cuestionado semejante alucinación, pero el cansancio, la desilusión, la angustia, no fueron de gran ayuda para evitar caer en la tentación seductora que ver a ese hombre espectacular en semejante actitud representaba para ella. Sin decir ni media palabra, se acercó a él y le tendió los brazos, mientras el rey más seductor la tomaba por las caderas para alzarla y restregar el juvenil cuerpo contra su masculina anatomía…

Morusa sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, nunca ni en sus más alocados sueños había vivido algo semejante, la presencia de Terrence la tenía embriagada, se sentía dichosa y ligera como una pluma, y en el momento en que la tomo entre sus brazos ya no razonó. Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos de mujer, esos que nunca dejaba aflorar y que claman a gritos ser saciados en ese preciso instante. Se dejaron caer entre la hierba y gozosa recibía los besos que el hombre le prodigaba en su cara, cuello y pecho. Sin pudor y sin poner condiciones, dejó que él le desprendiera la ropa mientras que ella llena de excitación le quitaba las prendas. Cada vez más invadida por una lujuria sin límites que hacia palpitar todo su cuerpo y en especial su intimidad que sentía a punto de estallar, Morusa lo jaló hacia si, lista para ser invadida. El Rey la miró fijamente a los ojos, pero esa mirada era turbia, reflejaba una mezquindad de alma muy distinta a lo los ojos del verdadero soberano de Granchester expresaban. Pero la mediana no veía nada, solo quería vivir sin reservas eso que para ella era tan real. Mientras la penetraba, ella lo abrazó temblorosa y convulsa.

-Os amo, mi señor, siempre le he amado… Ella gemía con los ojos cerrados llena de emoción.

-No permitas que nos separen, Divina, llévame contigo y te amaré toda la eternidad. Yo también te amo, mi pequeña, mi dulce pequeña!

La intensidad de los embistes aumentaron y los gemidos de Morusa se volvieron más altos, al llegar al clímax ella lanzó un grito. En ese instante sintió que un remolino la succionó violentamente de su paraíso para dejarla expuesta y aturdida ante sus 3 compañeras que la observaban con una expresión de asombro en sus caras. Morusa sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro. Comprendió que había estado soñando. Maga se le acercó, de inmediato supo que había pasado. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada.

-Te pasaba algo? Lanzabas unos gritos muy extraños. Tuviste pesadillas? Candy estaba preocupada por la mediana, sus gritos la habían despertado. Phoenix y Maga se miraron discretamente entre ellas, por las habilidades telepáticas de la primera y por la intuición de la otra, sabían lo que había ocurrido, pero prefirieron guardar silencio por el bien de la joven reina. Maga adoptando una actitud de ligereza, ayudó a la mediana a ponerse de pie, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Candy, Morusita solo tuvo "UN MAL SUEÑO", no es así? La hechicera sin dar pie a más conversación, literalmente arrastró a la mediana hacia un árbol solitario que estaba a varios metros de donde ellas habían acampado. El amanecer ya se anunciaba en el color del cielo, el final de su viaje ya se encontraba muy cerca. Una vez que Maga se cercioró que estaban solas, soltó bruscamente el brazo de Morusa y la miró con gravedad a la cara.

-Escúchame bien, Divine! Tú bien sabes el cariño sincero que siento por ti. Te conozco desde el momento que naciste, cuando ayudé tu madre a traerte al mundo. Y siempre he estado para auxiliarlos a ti y a tu familia cuando me han necesitado. Con esa misma autoridad te hablo en este momento y te advierto. No debes creer en las mentiras del Zafiro. Ese hombre al que te le entregaste no es tu Rey, es un maleficio y si vuelves a permitir que eso se repita, terminaras convirtiéndote en un ser igual o peor que la gusana Susyguel, además de que condenaras a aquel a quien dices amar al abismo infernal. Eso es lo que realmente deseas?

Morusa agachó la cabeza avergonzada, ella sabía en su corazón que la sabia mujer hablaba con la verdad, por nada del mundo pensaba permitir que su adorado soberano perdiera su vida bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera por el placer más absoluto que ella alguna vez había experimentado. Llorando negó con la cabeza. Maga se sintió tranquila al ver la reacción de la joven, y suavizó su voz y su expresión.

Está bien, pequeña, pero debes ser muy cautelosa y fuerte. No te separaras de mí y por ningún motivo debes creer nada de lo que ese hombre te diga o te haga. No saques de tu pensamiento la razón de nuestro viaje y tu papel en este rescate. Está claro?

-Si Maga.

Las dos caminaron de regreso al campamento, los primeros rayos del sol cubrieron el vasto llano y las mujeres partieron, cada quien sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Morusa intentaba quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de lo que había vivido hasta hacia tan pocas horas.

Después de comer unas raíces que la hechicera recolectó en el área donde se encontraban descansando, las mujeres reiniciaron la marcha, definitivamente en ese momento extrañaban como nunca a los caballos, el agotamiento ya comenzaba a hacer mella en sus organismos, la más cansada sin duda alguna era Morusa, quien entrecerraba los ojos intentando evadir la extensión de terreno llano que se perfilaba frente a ellas.

-Que lastima que nos hayamos tenido que deshacer de los caballos, ojalá no les haya pasado nada malo.

-No, mi lazo espiritual con Kisifur me dice que él y los otros caballos están bien, el Jezadreel no pudo entrar al cañón y ahí están ocultos…

-Phoenix, puedes pedirle a los caballos que se dirijan al castillo de hielo? Sería lo mejor que al momento de liberar al Rey, tuviéramos en que regresar montando. La sugerencia de Maga le pareció muy acertada a la elfa, quien de inmediato asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño como haciendo un esfuerzo mental. Pocos minutos después relajó su rostro sonriendo.

-Ya está, nos encontraran en la orilla del monte de la frialdad.

Después de caminar durante muchos minutos, el silencio y el tedio comenzó a hacer pesado el caminar, de improviso, Candy comenzó a hablar en voz alta, quizás para distraerse.

-Recuerdo perfectamente el día que lo conocí. Esa ocasión, como siempre, me levanté al alba para la ordeña, la molienda y la preparación del desayuno. Mi madre después de que comimos me ordenó llevar el rebaño al pastizal del norte, el que está cerca de la calzada para que los corderos pastaran durante toda la tarde. Yo siempre fui una joven muy alegre y jovial, pero la lejanía de nuestro granjita no me permitía tener mucho contacto con jóvenes de mi edad. Siempre fui, hasta cierto punto, una solitaria. Sin embargo, soñaba con tierras lejanas y príncipes y princesas de los cuentos que mi abuela acostumbraba contarme. Ese día poco podía imaginarme yo de quien se cruzaría en mi camino. A lo lejos pude ver claramente un grupo de jinetes que venían rumbo al sur. Yo había visto ir y venir a los soldados del reino por ese camino, pero nunca les tomaba en cuenta, mi padre me había dicho que fuera cautelosa y no iniciara conversación con ninguno de ellos, por mi propia seguridad. Así que me alejé y me senté bajo unos abedules que se hallaban a metros de ahí. Entonces vi que se detuvieron y uno de ellos se bajó de su caballo, fingiendo que no miraba, lo observé de reojo. A pesar de llevar una cota de malla y un casco, pude apreciar a lo lejos que era un hombre de complexión atlética y de proporciones muy agraciadas, me llene de curiosidad por ver su rostro. Mientras bajaba hacia el pastizal dejando atrás a sus compañeros, vi cuando se quitó el casco. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. El rostro más divino que yo haya visto jamás sonreía con una expresión de inocencia infantil que me cautivó. Pero me hice la que no lo vi, me entretuve jugueteando con una pequeña ovejita que se había lastimado una pezuña. Mientras intentaba entablillarle la pata, lo vi como ponía sus manos en las caderas mientras observaba mi rebaño con atención, entonces volteó hacia mí y se me acercó con un garbo y una seguridad que incluso me pareció irritante, caminaba como si cada centímetro de tierra le perteneciera. Entonces todo su atractivo se desvaneció para mí.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Él me sonrió como si con hacerlo me concediera un rayo de sol de regalo, sin embargo, mientras más amable era conmigo, mas antipático me resultaba. A pesar de ello, yo no podía ser grosera y de acuerdo con mi educación fui sumamente atenta con él.

-Mmmm… buenas tardes, mi señor…Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí, preciosa…mi regimiento y yo venimos de una expedición muy prolongada, y no hemos comido nada decente en días. Necesito que me entregues el cordero más gordo para hacer un asado y poder alimentar a mis hombres. No pretendo causar mayores molestias.

"Preciosa, me llamó…preciosa?" Me enfurecí ante semejante majadería de parte de él. Ni por ese rostro de ángel, ni por su gallarda actitud, iba a permitir que me tratará con tanta confianza y desfachatez, además, como se atrevía a pedirme como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, que le entregará mi cordero más grande? Molesta y sin ánimos de fingir, me puse en pie mientras cargaba en brazos mi ovejita.

-Se equivoca usted, Señor! Mis corderos no están a la venta, y mucho menos son para ser cocinados! Son ovejas para esquila y su lana es la mejor de todo el reino! Es más, son de propiedad exclusiva de su majestad, el Rey de Granchester! Y no le gustará nadita que un grupo de soldados aprovechados los sacrifiquen para comérselos! Opté por decir una mentirita piadosa, por supuesto que mis corderos no eran del rey, pero creí que si le decía eso, tal vez cambiaría de opinión y los dejarían en paz. Pero al contrario, vi que el hombre sonreía divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de reto.

-Ahh, siiiii? No me diga usted! Seguramente conoce al rey en persona!

-Claro que si! Y es un hombre muy severo! Para nada del mundo estará de acuerdo con lo que usted pretende!

-Ósea, que usted, Señorita, conoce al rey Terrence de Granchester en persona? Ese petulante engreído?

-Grosero! Como se atreve usted a faltarle al respeto a nuestro soberano? Es el hombre más poderoso, magnánimo y valiente de todo el mundo!

Él lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en toda la extensión del campo en el que nos encontrábamos, pude ver como sus compañeros desde el camino voltearon a verlo con curiosidad. Uno de ellos se bajó del caballo como si quisiera ir a ver que le ocurría, pero el "petulante" le hizo una seña con su mano para hacerlo detenerse, y después volteó a verme con su actitud de dueño del aire que respirábamos. Se me acercó sin dejar de sonreír y yo abrace con fuerza mi ovejita. Sin decirme nada me la quitó de las manos, la puso en el suelo mientras que yo lo miraba sorprendida y enojada con su atrevimiento, lo cual parecía animarlo a seguirme molestando. Me tomó por los brazos mientras yo abría la boca queriendo gritar de la rabia que su conducta me causaba.

-Así que eres una obediente y rendida servidora de tu soberano, no es verdad? Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaron llenos de una picardía maliciosa. Así que me envalentoné creyéndome de verdad mi mentira de que conocía al rey, a ver si conseguía espantarlo para que me dejara en paz.

-Si! Y le cortará la cabeza a usted por atrevido! Él no se amilanó con mi amenaza, acercó su cara hacia a mí y me quedé petrificada como por un hechizo.

-Entonces no te molestará si él te roba un beso…

Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y plantó su dulce boca en la mía, por un instante sentí que iba a desmayarme de la impresión que semejante audacia me causó. No puedo negarlo, para ser mi primer beso, era como si un mismo ángel del cielo hubiera bajado desde las alturas para brindarme esa caricia. Pero no me quedé atrapada en ese embrujo, me enfurecí como nunca lo había hecho, y lo aventé de un sonoro bofetadon que lo hizo tambalearse cual alto era. Él se me quedó viendo sorprendido, pero su sonrisa nunca se borró de su boca mientras se sobaba con la mano la mejilla. Los soldados en ese momento bajaron corriendo de sus caballos mientras desenfundaban sus espadas, sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies del susto.

-Su majestad! Su majestad! Esta usted bien?

Entonces vi el sello real en los pechos de los soldados y con la cara roja de la vergüenza, observé con atención al atrevido que divertido me miraba fijamente.

-Si, no se preocupen, no ha pasado nada, solo que al rey finalmente alguien lo ha puesto en su lugar…

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola, aqui esta la siguiente parte de esta historia, nada mas me gustaria aclararles, me encantan los rompecabezas y los laberintos, y est ahistoria tiene unas partes que tal vez les parezcan confusas. Les aseguro que esto quedará aclarado en su momento, nada mas les recuerdo que Phoenix es telepata y puede ller los pensamientos y los recuerdos de las personas que la rodean... Dicho esto lñes agradezco enormemente su compañia y que se tomen el tiempito de leer esto que he escrito con tanto amor. Un besote con mucho cariño a mi amiguix Cilenita79: Que maravilla tener la oportunidad de encontrar amistad y empatia en estos espacios. Me siento afortunada!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Un encuentro de pesadilla y

**Capitulo 6: Un encuentro de pesadilla y un inesperado final**

Las mujeres escuchaban atentamente la narración de Candy, aunque por la ausencia que sus ojos reflejaban les hacia darse cuenta de que ella no hablaba con la intención de entretenerlas, era como si de esa manera pudiera abstraerse de esa espantosa realidad que estaban viviendo, donde el cansancio, el miedo y la incertidumbre las tenia al borde mismo de la desesperación. Phoenix quiso animarla a continuar pero Maga le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que guardara silencio, sabia que la joven rubia necesitaba desahogarse a su propio ritmo. Y en efecto, después de haber recobrado el aliento mientras caminaban, la joven continuó con su monologo.

-Cuando al fin reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, sentí unas ganas espantosas de que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. El muy ladino me miraba divertido, como si pudiera leer en mi cara cada uno de mis pensamientos, pero mientras más nerviosa y avergonzada me sentía, mas enojada y fuera de control me ponía. Sin poderlo evitar, unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, y él se acercó de nueva cuenta a mi.

-Por que llora, preciosa…?

-No me diga así! Mi nombre es Candy!

-Mmmm, que nombre tan apropiado, un dulce muy especial, sin duda! Entonces ya no le llamaré de esa manera, mejor lo haré por ese rasgo tan distintivo de su bello rostro, pecosa…!

-Mi nombre es Candy, y le ruego a Usted que me perdone! Si me lo permite deseo marcharme a mi casa, estoy muy avergonzada por mi conducta, su Majestad!

-Tan pronto? Si apenas nos estamos conociendo, Señorita Pecas, además de que no me ha dicho cual cordero me puede usted hacer el favor de proporcionarme.

Yo estaba por demás angustiada y desesperada por salir corriendo de ahí, temía lo que mi padre pudiera decirme si llegaba a enterarse de lo que había pasado, yo, una pastora venida a menos, mintiéndole y abofeteando al mismísimo Rey de nuestras tierras! Sin atreverme a mirarlo y rogando al cielo que sus deseos por mortificarme se hayan visto satisfechos al verme llorar, le contesté tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara más.

-Usted puede tomar todos los que desee, su Majestad…Le ruego de la manera mas humilde que perdone a esta tonta pueblerina y ojala no tenga resentimientos hacia mi ni hacia mi familia.

-Tal vez debería cortarle la cabeza, tal como pretendía hacerlo conmigo!

Yo voltee a verlo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin duda alguna él tenía todo el poder para castigarme de esa manera, y yo llena de temor me dejé caer de rodillas en el pastizal dispuesta a rogar por mi vida, no podía hacerle ese mal a mi familia, que vergüenza implicaría para mi pobre madre, mi padre y mis hermanitos si llegaba a saberse que alguien de la familia había muerto ejecutado como un traidor al reino. Sin embargo, mientras yo temblaba con la cabeza enterrada entre mis manos, él se acercó a mí y me tomó con energía por los brazos. Me levantó del suelo y me puso a la altura de su rostro, con una mano tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a verlo a la cara.

-No debe temerme. Solo bromeaba con usted, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a una criatura tan valiente como su persona. Ninguno de sus corderitos será sacrificado, tiene mi palabra de honor que así será, y respecto a lo de su recibimiento… eso no se lo contaremos a nadie, mis soldados son hombres muy discretos.

Sus ojos azules brillaron luminosos, y un extraño calor se cobijó en mi corazón, por un instante me pareció que iba a besarme de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Con mucha delicadeza me cargó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta su caballo. Les dio la orden a sus hombres de que trajeran al rebaño con ellos y me preguntó hacia donde se encontraba mi hogar. Señalé hacia donde el sol se oculta y después de subirme a su bello corcel, montó detrás de mí y me abrazó dulcemente. Me sentí transportada entre nubes. Algo en mi interior me dijo que a partir de ese instante yo lo seguiría a donde él fuera, le daría todo lo que él me pidiera. Ese hombre era el completo dueño de mi vida, mi corazón latía como queriéndose salir de mi pecho. No dijimos nada en todo el trayecto. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, mis padres y demás familiares salieron a recibirnos, no podían dar crédito de quien venia acompañándome. Por su puesto que mi padre se deshizo en halagos y atenciones para nuestro amado Rey, después de las presentaciones y luego de que mi madre les sirvió las mejores viandas y el mejor vino con el que contábamos, y mientras yo avergonzada le servía y lo atendía, y él me miraba sin recato, pidió hablar a solas con mi padre. En ese instante sentí que me desmayaría. Pensé que muy seguramente le iba a dar la queja de la forma tan majadera con que lo traté. Resignada a que si no me llevaban a encerrar a las mazmorras reales, por lo menos mi padre me rompería un fuete a golpes en la espalda por semejante atrevimiento mío. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor, cuando los vi regresar del pajar donde habían estado hablando por mucho tiempo a solas. Mi padre sonreía que parecía se le saldrían los dientes de la cara, cuando me vio me dio un abrazo tan fuerte, que me levantó en el aire y casi me rompió las costillas.

-Hijita mía! Este es sin duda alguna, el días mas feliz de nuestras vidas!

-Que ha ocurrido, Olaf? Mi madre le preguntó llena de curiosidad, ella también quería saber de que había hablado con el Rey.

-Que el soberano de Granchester, acaba de pedirme la mano de mi hija mayor!

Yo no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, me parecía un sueño, pero la forma como él me miraba, su blanca sonrisa me convenció de que no estaba soñando. Entonces se acercó hasta mí, y poniéndose de rodillas tomó mi mano mientras yo sentía que flotaba entre nubes.

-Candy, te gustaría ser mi esposa y compartir tus besos sin reservas conmigo?

Yo solamente acerté a decir que si con la cabeza, nunca supe por que razón él hombre mas hermoso del mundo me pidió la mano de una manera tan sorprendente e inesperada, pero desde ese momento lo adoré locamente, y no tardó mucho cuando al fin fuimos esposos ante las leyes divinas y de los hombres. Como un compromiso tácito entre nosotros, no me volvió a besar hasta la noche de nuestra boda, y hasta que por fin supe la dicha que ser amada por él significaba…

Las tres mujeres escucharon el final de su narración, Candy a pesar de la intimidad de lo que les contó, no lloró ni se dejó dominar por la tristeza, al contrario, nuevos bríos y energía la invadieron. Estaba determinada a entregar su vida si era preciso por salvar al hombre que amaba con todo su ser. Maga sonriendo, emocionada de conocer la naturaleza del amor que había en el corazón de esa noble joven, al fin rompió el silencio.

-No me cabe la menor duda, Candy, tu eras la parte que Terrence buscaba para ser feliz, y esa magia será la que lo terminará de liberar de su prisión. Se merecen estar juntos, estoy convencida de ello.

Phoenix asintió apoyando las palabras de Maga, a pesar de sus propios sentimientos por el Rey, ella estaba libre de los celos humanos, su alma blanca de elfa se regocijaba al saber que su amado Terrence era plenamente correspondido por la humanita valiente. Sin embargo, Morusa se quedó en silencio, una dolorosa punzada hirió su corazón, no sentía gusto de escuchar ninguna palabra que le recordará que Terry tenía una dueña, y que amaba a esa mujer. Sin embargo, guardó silencio y se tragó sus pensamientos. Tristemente, las otras dos capaces de leerlos estaban tan cansadas y distraídas con la alegría que la narración de Candy había traído a su triste y amenazador día, que no pusieron atención en la expresión de amargura que el rostro de Morusa reflejó en ese instante. A lo lejos, finalmente, se divisó el castillo de la frialdad, el camino estaba por terminar…

Con sumo cuidado, rodearon la muralla que resguardaba el castillo. Ya había caído la noche para el momento en que se acercaron lo suficiente a la tenebrosa fortaleza. Maga les había dicho a las mujeres de que manera iban a adentrarse en el lugar sin ser descubiertas. Ella estaba enterada de la existencia de un arroyo por donde el drenaje del castillo era sacado de ahí y que cruzaba a través de un túnel quepasaba por debajo de la muralla. Ese era el único acceso posible a través de los gruesos y custodiados muros. De inmediato Morusa respingó protestando desesperada:

-No, por favor! Te lo pido Maga, no me digas que vamos a cruzar por aguas negras, por que me voy a desmayar del asco!

-No te preocupes, Morusa, vas a pasar dentro de la burbuja, no te tocará ninguna inmundicia, te lo aseguro…

Candy y Phoenix se miraron hartas, Morusa ya tenía bastantes horas con reacciones que las hacían perder la paciencia, poco quedaba de la dulce y alegre medianita que las animaba con sus bromas y comentarios. No les quedaban reservas para dejar pasar y entender la carga que portar el Zafiro implicaba para ella. Después de cerciorarse que la entrada del arroyo estaba despejada, Maga volvió a realizar el conjuro para encerrara a Morusa en la burbuja mágica y entraron en el oscuro túnel por el cual corría el turbio riachuelo. Ellas caminaban por la orilla sin mojarse los pies con la pestilente agua, pero aún así el olor y la fetidez las hacia tener que aguantar las ganas de vomitar, incluso Morusa desde su encierro sentía que el estomago le daba vueltas nada mas de ver el lugar por el que pasaban. Cuando se acercaron a la salida, Maga les ordenó guardar silencio, debían averiguar por donde podrían entrar al subterráneo, donde encontrarían el lago de fuego y procederían a lanzar el Zafiro en su lava ardiente para así romper el hechizo. Maga le ordenó a Phoenix usara su habilidad de leer el pensamiento, y hurgó en la mente de un Troll que montaba guardia sobre una columna en la muralla. Después de unos minutos volteó sonriendo, satisfecha de haber conseguido su objetivo.

-Ya se donde es, esto es mas sencillo de lo que suponíamos, síganme!

Las 4 guerreras se fueron en fila india siguiendo a Phoenix, quien con una seguridad pasmosa, las llevó hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, y conocedora de los puestos de vigilancia debido a la intrusión que realizo a la cabeza del troll, con habilidad esquivaron cada puesto y cada guardia que no alcanzaba a cruzarse en su camino. Hallaron una puerta de piedra, sumamente pesada, de acuerdo con Phoenix, detrás de ella se encontraba el pasaje al subterráneo. Maga les pidió un momento y juntando sus manos como si orará, guardó silencio y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, empujó la piedra. Debía pesar sin dudas toneladas, pero ella, cual si fuera un gigante, consiguió moverla mientras hacia un ruido de crujir de rocas que helaba la sangre. Las otras la miraron sorprendidas, hasta que finalmente, la abrió lo suficiente para dejarlas pasar.

-Como hiciste eso? Morusa la miraba atónita, Maga sonrió.

-Le pedí amablemente a la roca que me permitiera moverla, yo en realidad no hice nada. Vamos, Morusita, no hay tiempo que perder! Phoenix, guíanos hasta el lago de fuego!

La elfa volvió a tomar la vanguardia y bajaron por una larga y oscura escalinata, Maga desde la retaguardia elevó el báculo para iluminar el camino. Bajaron y bajaron, hasta que perdieron la cuenta de los pasos que dieron. Morusa comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía aceleradamente. Una ansiedad desconocida se apoderó de ella. De pronto, entre el silenció y el leve sonido de las pisadas de sus pies contra los escalones de piedra, volvió a escuchar esa dulce voz.

-"Te amo, Divina, no permitas que me separen de ti…"

Ella volteó hacia todos lados asustada, hacia Maga y Candy para ver si ellas también lo habían oído, pero sus rostros solo reflejaban concentración y decisión. Intentó olvidarse del asunto, pero volvió a escuchar con claridad la voz, esta vez más fuerte y demandante.

-"No permitas que me separen de ti!"

Como si el mundo se desvaneciera a su alrededor, se sintió como si algo o alguien la hubiera tomado y elevado por los aires para llevársela lejos, hasta un paraje desolado, las escaleras y el subterráneo desaparecieron y frente a si volvió a ver a Terry, que la miraba fijamente. Ella recordó las palabras de la hechicera, esta vez no se dejaría engañar.

-Por que me haces esto, Divine? Acaso no me amas?

-Déjame! No volverás a engañarme ni a burlarte de mi!

Él se acercó a ella, pero el poder que ejercía sobre su ser era mas fuerte que sus convicciones y su palabra dada. Lo único que deseaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas era lanzarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos.

-Lo único que quiero es ser tuyo, y hacerte mía, Divina, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ella ya no pudo resistirse a su embrujo, levantó los brazos para permitirle tomarla de nueva cuenta, cuando volvió a tener la misma sensación de ser arrastrada por un torbellino. La mano de Phoenix la zarandeaba mientras que la fuerte voz de la hechicera la regañaba enérgicamente.

-Que pasa contigo, Morusa? Te has vuelto loca? Déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en tu misión!

Morusa abrió los ojos y la boca como si quisiera protestar por haber sido sacada de su hermosa ensoñación, pero tuvo que reprimir su voz. Lo que vio frente a si la dejó pasmada de asombro.

-Ahí esta nuestro objetivo, Morusita. Ve y cumple con tu promesa. Libera al Rey!

Al final de un risco, se podía percibir un destello anaranjado que iluminaba lo que era en realidad una enorme caverna. Al aproximarse a la orilla, la imagen del lago de fuego, en eterna ebullición la llenó de terror.

-Quítate el collar y arrójalo ya!

La voz de Phoenix retumbó y se escucho su eco por encima del crepitar de la roca fundida. Morusa, con la barbilla temblorosa y aguantando las ganas de llorar, se quitó el Zafiro que había estado colgando de su cuello por tanto tiempo. Al mirarlo colgar frente a sus ojos, la imagen de Terry amándola se apoderó de su mente. Parecía que no podía soltarlo.

-Arrójalo ya, Morusita, por favor!

La voz de Candy la hizo reaccionar, pero de una forma por completo inesperada. Volteó a verla y su rostro se retorció en un gesto de odio irracional. Volvió a colgarse el collar en el cuello y retándola alzó su rostro para dejar salir una voz que se escucho sobrenaturalmente ronca.

-Tendrán que arrojarme con él al lago, si es que quieren separarme de mi Rey!

No podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban. Morusa estaba transformada en un ser abominable, sus dulces rasgos estaban deformados en un rictus de odio, incluso parecía que su cuerpo se había hinchado hasta darle un tamaño mas grande del que enrealidad ella tenía. Maga se le enfrentó blandiendo el báculo en alto. Su voz se escucho fuerte mientras se dirigía a la mediana.

-Engendro maligno! En nombre de Brigantia, te ordeno que liberes a esa mortal y regreses al pozo infernal a donde perteneces!

Morusa comenzó a carcajearse, y repentinamente volteó hacia el fondo de la caverna. Lanzó un grito ensordecedor, y después de unos instantes de silencio, escucharon un chillido que les erizó los pelos de la nuca, de inmediato reconocieron el grito del dragón del Jezadreel. Al otro lado del lago, había una cueva de la cual salió sin previo aviso el demonio montado en su dragón rojo y como un proyectil se lanzó hacia el lugar donde las mujeres completamente pasmadas lo vieron acercarse. Phoenix le lanzó tantas flechas como pudo, las cuales les rebotaban sin herirlos. Maga se interpuso en su camino lanzando una luz portentosa y eléctrica que lo hizo detenerse por un instante.

-Phoenix! Pase lo que pase, no permitan que el Zafiro no sea arrojado al fuego!

Era evidente que Maga estaba realizando un tremendo esfuerzo, Phoenix y Candy por estar distraídas viendo a la hechicera combatir al Jezadreel, no vieron cuando Morusa se escabulló hacia las escaleras pretendiendo escapárseles. Pero al intentar meterse de nuevo al túnel, se encontró a un personaje inesperado.

-Susyguel!

La gusana sin avisarle y gruñendo como animal salvaje se le arrojó rodeando el cuello de la mediana con ambas manos. Morusa comenzó a forcejear tratando quitársela de encima y en su lucha trastabillaron caminando de espaldas hacia el lago de fuego. En ese momento Candy reaccionó y vio lo que ocurría en esa dirección.

-Phoenix, es Susyguel!

La elfa vio como las dos mujeres forcejeaban, en ese instante, la gusana le arrancó el collar a Morusa del cuello, haciendo que la mediana cayera como fulminada e inconsciente en el suelo. El aletear del dragón estaba creando un vendaval dentro de la enorme caverna que elevaba chispas de lumbre, las cuales dificultaban la respiración y la visión de las mujeres. Susyguel cuando se dio cuenta que al fin tenía el Zafiro entre sus manos lo apretó emocionada contra su pecho. A pesar de que Maga borró su memoria, su instinto la hizo salir en busca de aquello que amaba más en la vida. Todo el camino siguió el rastro del Zafiro y al fin pudo alcanzar a la legión hasta ese lugar. Sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho, por que se percató que Phoenix y Candy corrían desesperadas hacia ella. Estaba muy cerca de la orilla del risco, y al ver que Morusa estaba tirada inerte en el suelo, quiso brincar sobre ella para huir de las otras mujeres, pero al intentarlo, la mano de la mediana la tomó por un tobillo, mientras que la gusana volteó hacia el suelo para ver quien la detenía. Morusa llorosa la jaló con fuerza hacia la lava ardiente.

-Es hora de terminar con esta locura!

Sin tener de donde agarrarse, Susyguel salió disparada hacia el lago mientras apretaba fuertemente con su mano izquierda al Zafiro, y con la otra intentó tomar a Morusa por su túnica. A punto estuvo de jalarla consigo, pero Candy alcanzó a tomarla por una mano y así evitó que la mediana acompañara también a la gusana y al Zafiro hacia la ardiente lava. El último pensamiento de la gusana fue de una felicidad suprema de morir con su único amor entre sus brazos. Cuando el Zafiro finalmente fue engullido por el calor, un fuerte destello las cegó a todas, e hizo que la hechicera perdiera la concentración, provocando que resbalara y el hechizo de protección se desvaneciera. Ese momento fue aprovechado por el Jezadreel, quien la tomó entre sus garras. Ella no dejó de luchar. Candy y Phoenix aun no se reponían de la impresión que ver a la gusana caer al lago les había provocado, cuando tuvieron que observar impotentes como la hechicera, luchando contra el demonio encarnado, se iba a pique junto con él al lago. Phoenix escuchó en su cabeza unas palabras que le helaron la sangre y la llenaron de una dolorosa angustia.

-"Olvídense de mi, ayuden al Rey, Sálvenlo!"

Antes de caer en la lava, se desvanecieron en un estallido. La Maga había desaparecido entre los gritos de las legionarias que la llamaban con desesperación.

Se quedaron de rodillas, Morusa abrazaba a Candy llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Phoenix ocultaba su contraído rostro entre sus manos. A punto de perder la razón por el dolor de su pérdida, escucharon una voz que las sacó por completo de su trance, y las hizo voltear sorprendidas.

-Díganme donde está ese malnacido de Neiltar. Le voy a hacer pagar cada afrenta al hijo de puta…

Frente a ellas, de pie y completamente desnudo, el Rey Terrence de Granchester las miraba con una expresión de rabia y coraje que deformaba su bella faz. Las tres se quedaron petrificadas sin saber como reaccionar.

-O me dicen donde está y vienen conmigo, o las dejaré aquí y lo buscaré yo solo…

Candy se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que la recibió emocionado. Apretándolo fuertemente por el cuello olió su divino perfume, mientras que él le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba y cuanto lamentaba todo por lo que había tenido ella que pasar.

-Mi amor, dame tu espada, en este mismo instante voy a cobrar la cuenta que Nieltar tiene con nosotros.

Ella renuentemente lo soltó y le entregó la espada que había sido su inseparable compañera desde hacía tantos días. Morusa y Phoenix observaron la emotiva escena sobrecogidas por la felicidad. La medianita, libre de la maligna influencia del Zafiro, finalmente podía dejar fluir sus nobles sentimientos de manera libre y genuina. Sin perder tiempo, Phoenix se dirigió a la pareja mientras Morusa seguía sus pasos.

-Síganme, yo sé bien donde están Neiltar en este momento.

Sin demora y corriendo velozmente, el grupo dirigido por la elfa y seguidos por el Rey y las otras dos mujeres corrieron por las escaleras para salir del subterráneo. En el camino Candy le contó de la forma que mejor pudo a su esposo la odisea por la que habían pasado desde el instante que la Gusana Susyguel se lo había llevado convertido en Zafiro. Terrence se enfureció al enterarse que habían caído a consecuencia de la lucha Lady Karen y Maga Cafi. Morusa, sin poder evitarlo observaba de reojo el hermoso cuerpo del Rey. Cada musculo parecía cincelado por las manos de un escultor diestro, y el recuerdo de su mágico momento con él volvió a herir su corazón. No obstante, ningún resentimiento o mala emoción resultaron de esos pensamientos. Una vez fuera del túnel, se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo. Después de penetrar en él y eliminar silenciosa pero eficazmente a los guardias que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, llegaron a una cámara real. La puerta de cedro con adornos en oro y piedras preciosas estaba cerrada. Escucharon dentro unas voces, al parecer, eran de un hombre y una mujer. Terry miró a Phoenix a los ojos, como cuestionándole si ahí estaba el Espurio. Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. En ese instante el Rey abrió la puerta de una patada, mientras empuñaba la espada. Phoenix traía listo su arco apuntando hacia el interior de la habitación. Morusa y Candy estaban un poco más atrás, a la expectativa de lo que habrían de encontrar.

Sentados ante una mesa de juego, El Espurio Neiltar jugaba al ajedrez con su hermana, la bruja Elisae. Los dos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos, pero no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. Terry de un salto estaba frente a él con la espada apuntándole a la yugular, mientras que Phoenix, quien se había movido a una velocidad sobrenaturalmente rápida, estaba parada a espaldas de la bruja, con la punta de su flecha clavándose en su nuca. Candy envalentonada se paró frente a ellos y sin poderse contener, le gritó al malvado moreno, quien la miraba sin poder dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

-Por qué, maldito? Por qué nos hiciste eso? Quien te dio el derecho de querer destruir nuestras vidas?

Neil volteó a ver a Terry, quien enfurecido le clavó la espada en la piel del cuello. Elisae observaba deleitada la perfecta anatomía del rey desnudo, Phoenix sintió repulsión al percibir los inmundos pensamientos de la bruja.

-Contéstale, infeliz! O prefieres que te atraviese el pescuezo de una vez?

Neiltar levantó la mano, como pidiendo una oportunidad de hablar, mientras sentía como un hilo de sangre ya escurría por la piel de su cuello.

-Porque te amo, Candy, siempre te amé…

-Pero yo nunca te conocí! Como puedes decir que me amabas si nunca nos vimos hasta la noche de mi boda?

-Tú no lo recuerdas, pero una ocasión, cuando era muy joven, un niño apenas, huía de la matanza que eliminó mi aldea, buscando a mi hermana quien fue secuestrada por un grupo de trolls. Al pasar por un pastizal, desfalleciendo de hambre y cansancio, una pastorcita de quizás 8 años me ofreció agua y un pedazo de pan que era su único alimento. Sin importarle quedarse sin nada, lo compartió conmigo. Años después, cuando me enteré de que mi enemigo estaba a punto de casarse, mi hermana me ordenó que matara a la pareja real, para así precipitar nuestro control y dominio sobre el mundo libre. Asistí a la ceremonia disfrazado de mendigo, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la novia, era esa pastorcita dulce y considerada, de quien nuca pude olvidarme y a quien siempre amé en secreto. Sin confesárselo a mi hermana, para no desatar su ira y sus celos, busque a Susyguel, y le propuse que nos ayudáramos para encontrar nuestra felicidad.

-Ahora mismo te voy a dar tu felicidad, perro! Te mereces que te mate como a un animal, pero no soy como tú. Toma una espada y enfréntame como hombre, maldito!

Sobre una pared estaban unas armas en exhibición, Terry volteó hacia a Candy y le dijo con voz decidida.

-Ve hacia allá y trae una espada para este desgraciado. Candy le obedeció llena de indignación. Una vez que tomó la primer arma que encontró, se la entregó a su marido sin querer voltear a ver a Neiltar. Alejándose y parándose junto a Morusa quien temblaba emocionada ante la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir, se dispusieron a observar el enfrentamiento.

Terry arrojó el arma al suelo y empujando de un puntapié al Espurio, este corrió a tomarla entre ambas manos y de inmediato se lanzó con toda su furia contra el rey, quien se alejó de la mesa donde estaban sentados para evitar que la espada lo hiriera. Neiltar no atinó y partió en dos la mesa provocando que las piezas del ajedrez salieran disparadas en todas direcciones. Elisae cayó de espaldas, pero Phoenix, con la habilidad de un gato le saltó encima para evitar que esta huyera o tuviera oportunidad de hacer una jugada mágica para escapar o herir alguno de ellos.

A pesar de la desnudez de Terry, parecía no importarle estar más vulnerable en el combate, Neiltar no era un mal guerrero, sin embargo no tenía ninguna oportunidad respecto al poderoso ataque del Rey de Granchester. Después de algunos minutos de angustiante expectativa, Terry le quitó la espada de un golpe y le atravesó el pecho de una estocada mortal. Mientras la vida se escapaba del cuerpo del Rey usurpador, y tirado en el piso de mármol del salón real, este miró intensamente Candy, quien le regresó la mirada llena de furia.

-Siempre te amé, Candy, siempre…

Finalmente, soltando un ahogado gemido, falleció, mientras que la bruja Elisae, presa de un arrebato de desesperado odio y deseo de revancha, empujó a Phoenix para ponerse de pie frente a los legionarios.

-Nadie saldrá vivo de este salón, os lo aseguro. La muerte de mi hermano no quedará impune.

-La cuenta a saldar no era contigo, Elisae, déjanos ir o enfrenta las consecuencias! Terry se le plantó de frente valeroso y decidido. Ella lo observó deleitada, ese hombre sin lugar a dudas era el ser más lujuriosamente exquisito que hubiera visto jamás.

-Es muy tarde! La sangre de mi hermano reclama venganza.

Elisae se convirtió en un horripilante monstruo, muy parecido a una cobra gigantesca, que siseaba de una forma ruidosa y aterradora. Phoenix sin esperarlo, comenzó a lanzarle flechazos certeros, pero que a pesar de clavarse en la gruesa piel de la bruja, no conseguían detenerla. Terry se lanzó para atacarla con su espada, pero a pesar de clavársela en el cuerpo, parecía que no podía herirla o detenerla. De súbito, con un estruendo poderoso se materializaron en el centro del salón dos figuras luminosas, que a todos, incluida la serpiente gigante los hizo voltear para ver de qué se trataba. Eran Maga Cafi acompañada de Alberic, el Celta. Sin ni siquiera dar una oportunidad de reaccionar a nadie, tomados de la mano y elevando al unísono sus báculos de poder, lanzaron un grito de guerra que retumbó en cada piedra del castillo que se cimbró con semejante ruido. La serpiente comenzó a chillar como si algo la lastimara. De los báculos salió disparada una luz parecida a un relámpago que la hizo comenzar a chamuscarse y retorciéndose, se volvió cenizas rápidamente. Como resultado del hechizo, el castillo comenzó a temblar, la maldad de los hermanos, tras ser eliminada provocó que el edificio comenzara a caerse. Todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados, pero los magos de inmediato los hicieron reaccionar.

-Pronto, salgamos de aquí antes de que quedemos sepultados!

A como pudieron, guiados como siempre por Phoenix, y evadiendo los muebles, muros y pedazos de piedra que caían ante el inminente derrumbe del enorme castillo, salieron corriendo de ahi. Los trolls y servidumbre de los hermanos oscuros huían como ratas despavoridas. Una vez afuera y sin nadie que los detuviera, corrieron hacia las puertas de la muralla. Estas ya se encontraban abiertas de par en par ante la desbandada de quienes huyeron del desastre. Afuera, el grupo de legionarios encontró los caballos y antes de partir, observaron el espectáculo macabro, entre explosiones de fuego y tronidos pavorosos, el castillo de la frialdad desaparecía para llevarse hasta las entrañas de la tierra todo el oscuro poder de Neiltar y su hermana Elisae.

Alberic se despojó de su capa y se la ofreció a Terry para ayudarlo a cubrir su desnudez. Este la aceptó gustoso, ya que el frio de la noche ya había comenzado a calarle. Entre sus brazos, montando junto con él, su hermosa esposa llena de alegría lo besaba emocionada, feliz de que la pesadilla finalmente hubiera concluido. Morusa montó con Phoenix, mientras que Maga compartió caballo con el Celta, quien emocionado de estar cerca de la bella hechicera, le sonrió guiñándole el ojo en un gesto de complicidad, ella sabía que siempre que lo necesitará, él estaría a su disposición para sacarla de cualquier apuro que tuviera. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Algún día le platicaría a su amiga Phoenix el favor que le debía al rubio… Pero eso sería en otra ocasión.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui concluye esta historia, solo falta un breve epilogo para saber donde quedaron las legionarias que sobrevivieron, y cual es ese favor que Maga le debe al Rubio... Besos a todas las personas que lean esta historia, especialmente a Cilenita79,todo mi amor para ti, nena!<p> 


	8. Capitulo 7: Volver a empezar

**Epilogo: Empezar otra vez**

La tarde era particularmente bella. Un grupo nutrido de personas se encontraba aprestada en el muelle, alistadas para abordar la barca que estaba a punto de zarpar. Phoenix la elfa sonreía al ver como los pasajeros abordaban emocionados, llenos de ilusión por iniciar una nueva vida en las tierras del oeste, lejos de todo aquello que los hería y les recordaba el sufrimiento al que fueron sometidos durante los años que el espurio Neiltar y su hermana Elisae la bruja habían gobernado las tierras del norte. Estos pasajeros particularmente se marchaban ya que fueron prisioneros o esclavos de los hermanos oscuros, la mayoría sometidos a tormentos y abusos inenarrables. La elfa sentía una tristeza muy ligera, ya que entre esos pasajeros que partirían al país del sueño eterno se encontraba su amiga muy amada, Divine, mejor conocida como Morusita la mediana. Su otra amiga La hechicera Maga Cafi y Alberic el Celta decidieron que la mediana viajara con el grupo de exiliados, pues el daño que el llevar al zafiro le había causado a su espíritu era muy grande. Llevaba varios días envuelta en una melancolía que no le permitía comer y la obligaba a dormir todo el día, y los ratos que estaba despierta solo vagaba encerrada en un silencio que a sus camaradas legionarias las tenía muy preocupadas.

Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, Morusa no quiso volver a su aldea, pidiéndole a Maga le permitiera acompañarla a su bosque. En el viaje de regreso y habiéndose despedido efusivamente del Rey y la Reina quienes tomaron su camino hacía el castillo de Grandchester, la hechicera vio claramente como los ojos de la mediana se humedecían y su intuición de bruja percibió la decepción abismal que el corazón de la jovencita sentía al separarse del Rey. Al llegar al bosque de la elfa, se quedaron varios días invitadas por el Señor de los elfos, quien era padre de Phoenix. Ahí se dieron cuenta del estado en el que la mediana había quedado y ahí fue donde tomaron la decisión. Alberic, debido a su importancia, poder e influencia en la tierra libre llegó a la conclusión de que los sobrevivientes de la maldad de los hermanos oscuros debían viajar al oeste para sanar sus heridas y comenzar una vida nueva en esas tierras mágicas. Una vez determinado esto, Maga y Phoenix lo hablaron con Morusa, quien les escucho con atención. Después de meditarlo por muchas horas en silencio, se dirigió hacia ellas con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en sus pequeños labios de niña.

-Esta bien, amigas. Estoy de acuerdo con viajar. Sin duda alguna me hará mucho bien cambiar de aires, estos lares ya me están aburriendo!

Las mujeres rieron contentas de volver a escuchar su voz alegre y expresar su bromista forma de ser. El sacerdote Celta partió dejándolas en el bosque de los elfos no sin antes asegurarles tan pronto tuviera listo todo para el viaje les mandaría un mensaje para que ellas se dirigieran al puerto de los Cipreses Susurrantes. El rubio montó su caballo y antes de partir a todo galope, llamó a Maga quien se acercó a él y le tendió la mano derecha, que el Celta tomó gentilmente y se inclinó para plantar un beso sobre su dorso. Cuando las mujeres lo vieron partir voltearon a ver inquisitivas a la hechicera, quien a pesar de su edad y experiencia, no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros mientras se ruborizaba como quinceañera.

-A ver, Maga, yo tengo una duda muy grande! Cual es ese dichoso favor que le debes al Celta? Y aun no nos cuentas como fue que él te salvó del jezadreel.

-Mmm, yo lo vi muy solicito contigo, Maga! Eso está muy raro… Pues que se traen? Morusita quiso aparentar severidad en su reproche, pero su sonrisa mal forzada delataba que estaba encantada viendo a la hechicera nerviosa, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

-Phoenix, no se a que vienes con ese reclamo, si bien que se lo que has estado haciendo, amiga!

-Yo? Y que se supone que he hecho?

-Que has usado tu poder telepático para sacarnos información y así escribir ese diario tuyo… Que creías que no me daba cuenta? Maga estaba divertida de ver como ahora la elfa se quedaba pálida y tiesa como una roca, mientras Morusa volteaba indignada a verla.

-Eso hiciste? Que barbaridad, ya no hay respeto, por todos los dioses!

-Bueno, es que era prácticamente imposible no hacerlo, ya que sus pensamientos y recuerdos del rey estaban tan a flote, que era como si me gritaran al oído lo que habían vivido con él.

-Está bien, esta bien. No te preocupes. Yo no me avergüenzo de nada. Al contrario, yo le agradezco lo que me brindó con tanta generosidad. La hechicera les hizo un guiño con maliciosa coquetería y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la elfa como muestra de buena voluntad, Morusa se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la casa del árbol en la que se hospedaban ella y la Maga.

-Mmm! Yo de que puedo avergonzarme? Eso quisiera! Si yo fui la que le robó un beso. Que chiste! Pero Phoenix, para que yo te perdone, tendrás que enseñarme esos dichosos escritos tuyos, solo así tendrás mi autorización de publicarlos.

-Pero será un secreto, Morusa, es solo un testimonio…

-Pues como sea, yo también quiero enterarme… Ya saben, simple curiosidad! Morusa volteó y les guiñó el ojo para aderezar la tertulia

Las tres mujeres rieron de buena gana. Una vez instaladas en los aposentos, la Maga y la mediana se prepararon para dormir. Morusita recostada en su camastro decidió interrogar más a la hechicera acerca de lo que había pasado en el castillo de Neiltar.

-Entonces que te pasó con el Rubio? A mí si me tienes que contar todo.

La Maga sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación, sabía que si no hablaba, la medianita no la dejaría a sol ni sombra.

-Esta bien. Alberic es un viejo conocido mío. Nunca tuvimos una relación ni medianamente estrecha por que él vive muy apartado, y tiende a ser un hombre solitario, así que pocas veces lo pude ver hasta antes de la boda de Terry. Ese día durante el banquete, él se acercó a mí y textualmente me dijo que en el momento que yo necesitara su ayuda, simplemente lo llamara por su nombre y él aparecería en donde yo me encontrara. En ese instante no supe como reaccionar. Después de eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue, y yo lo olvidé por completo. El día que el Jezadreel me atacó, no se bien por que razón, pero ese evento vino a mi memoria, y apenas si pude pronunciar su nombre pues el demonio tenia mi cuello entre sus garras. Cuando lo pude decir, finalmente, una magia desconocida por mi nos transportó hacia la montaña de las animas, que es donde el Celta radica. Yo de inmediato reconocí el paraje y el Jezadreel, confundido, me soltó. Pude entonces ver como Alberic estaba de pie frente a nosotros y me llamó con su mano. Como pude me levanté y salí corriendo hacia él mientras que el demonio y su dragón inseguros intentaban incorporarse y retomar el vuelo. Por instinto tomé la mano de Alberic y entre los dos lanzamos un poderoso hechizo para abrir las puertas del infierno y que ese ser maldito regresara con todo y dragón hacia él.

Morusa escuchó con los ojos abiertos y emocionada la narración de la Maga, podía imaginarse en su cabeza toda la escena y deseosa de saber más, volvió a increpar a la hechicera para que continuara.

-Yo me abracé al pecho de Alberic, quizás nunca en mi larga vida sentí el pavor que experimenté en las garras de ese monstruo. Ese hombre maravilloso me apretó y confortó durante varios minutos y yo experimente una necesidad imperiosa de abrir mi corazón y dejar salir toda esa soledad que por centurias acumulé en nombre de mi llamado. El me tomo la cara con sus manos y sonrió de una forma que me inundó el corazón de una serena alegría.

"Como supiste…?" Le pregunté

"No supe nada, Maga, al igual que tu, yo escucho mi intuición. Ese día me ordenó que me acercara ti y te dijera eso. Igual que ahorita me esta ordenando que te de esto."

"Que cosa…?"

Ya no pude hablar mas, cerró mis labios con los suyos y sentí como un torbellino nos elevó por los aires. No se ni como explicarlo de una forma que suene lógica y entendible. Nuestras mentes se hablaron sin palabras y él supo en un instante brevísimo, un pestañeo prácticamente, todo por lo que había pasado y la encomienda que yo tenía. El me ofreció su ayuda para salvar al Rey y en menos de lo que yo pude imaginar, ya estábamos de regreso en el castillo. Lo demás tu misma lo presenciaste.

Morusa para ese instante ya estaba sentada exaltada ante lo que la hechicera le contaba. Si alguien alguna vez en su corta vida alguien le hubiera dicho que presenciaría los portentos que vio y la aventura tan emocionante que experimentó al lado de la hechicera y las demás mujeres con toda seguridad se hubiera burlado de ello. Pero de nuevo la tristeza se instaló en su corazón. Dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente, cruzo sus brazos bajo su cabeza mientras observaba el techo y lanzaba un profundo suspiro. Maga percibió el cambio en su energía y volteó hacia ella.

-Te ocurre algo, Morusita?

-Es que… Morusa dudo un instante, - Veo que has encontrado alguien que te ama, Maga, y puedo ver que tu le correspondes…

Maga se quedó callada sin saber que responder, sabía perfectamente hacia donde la mediana llevaría la conversación.

-Phoenix no manifiesta emociones, ella parece mas bien un ángel que nada le afecta ni tiene lazos que la limiten. Pero yo no soy ni fuerte ni poderosa. Soy una simple mortal que me he quedado con un vacio enorme, y aunque no quiera pensarlo, en mi mente no se me quita la idea que no debí separarme del hombre que yo amo.

-Morusa!

-Si! Amo a Terry aunque él no siente nada por mi! Y siempre lamentaré haber hecho lo correcto, aunque sepa que si lo conservaba conmigo, seria a la fuerza y haciéndonos daño a ambos y tantos otros. Nunca podré amar a nadie mas, Maga, me voy a quedar sola como un perro!

La hechicera se levantó de su camastro y se acercó al de Morusa tendiéndole los brazos, los cuales la pequeña aceptó desesperada de recibir un consuelo que la ayudara a superar su dolorosa realidad.

-No llores, pequeñita. Se bien que tu dolor es grande, conozco lo que tu corazón expresa y puedo decirte algo. El bien que le has brindado a otros, se te regresará en abundancia y felicidad. Te lo aseguro!

Morusa levantó su cara y miró a los ojos de la mujer, la ternura con que la miraba y la certeza de su voz la convenció de que cada palabra que la hechicera le decía era verdadera. Se quedaron abrazadas hasta que despuntó el alba.

Pronto recibieron el aviso del Celta, y partieron al oeste. Morusa abrazó a sus compañeras agradeciéndoles su amistad y el hecho de con su presencia haber transformado su sencilla vida.

-Nunca las olvidaré, y siempre estarán en mi pensamiento como mis hermanas del corazón. Sean bendecidas!

Mientras la barca se alejaba del muelle, la jovencita vio como las figuras de sus hermanas se iban perdiendo en la distancia. Estaba segura que algún día, en otra vida y en otro tiempo, habrían de encontrarse nuevamente y el recuerdo de su amistad resurgiría para llenarlas eternamente de gozo. Una vez que la bruma marina borró por completo la imagen de la costa, escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus recuerdos y cavilaciones.

-Hola, usted también fue rescatada del Castillo de la oscuridad?

Morusa volteó extrañada, y se encontró de frente a un joven de aspecto extraño. Era un humano de estatura no muy alta, de piel blanca y hermosa cabellera negra algo alborotada y no muy larga. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unos extraños cristales que el joven usaba en sus ojos, que lo hacían ver como un insecto muy curioso. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos.

-Que artefactos tan raros! No me imagino como es que puede ver a través de ellos!

El joven correspondió la sonrisa y se quitó los cristales montados en un armazón de oro muy peculiar, ofreciéndoselos para que ella los tomara y pudiera observarlos con detenimiento. Ella los miraba asombrada y llena de una curiosidad infantil que al joven fascinó.

-De hecho me sirven para que yo vea mejor, yo los hice con mis propias manos. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Stearbaldo el alquimista. El muchacho le ofreció la mano a manera de saludo y ella volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos del joven eran de un hermoso color azul cielo enmarcados en unas cejas y pestañas espesas de un rabioso color negro. Ella le regresó el artefacto embelesada mirando ese rostro que la cautivó de inmediato.

-No me ha dicho su nombre…

-Divine, me llamo Divine, pero mi familia y mis amigos me dicen Morusa.

Ella tomó la mano que Stearbaldo aun tenía levantada y se dieron un cálido apretón de manos.

-Mmm, supongo que le llaman así por pequeñita, yo prefiero su nombre, le va a la perfección.

Ella soltó la mano y volteó la cara avergonzada por el cumplido que el extraño le había prodigado, pero decidió no dejarse llevar por su timidez y agarrando valor, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-Dice usted que estaba prisionero en el castillo de Neiltar?

-Si, me tenían encerrado trabajando en las fraguas del ejército del Espurio, creando armas para los trolls. Me tenían amenazado que si no trabajaba para ellos matarían a mi familia. Vaya decepción que me llevé al quedar libre y darme cuenta de que los habían asesinado. Por eso decidí zarpar y buscar olvido.

El joven agachó su cara, seguramente recordando el dolor de haberse quedado solo en esa terrible circunstancia, y ella de inmediato se llenó de consternación e interés por conocerlo.

-Usted también fue victima de él?

-Es una historia algo larga, pero si… podría decirse que yo fui victima de sus malas artes. Pero es algo que no quiero recordar.

El joven la observó detenidamente, y después de meditar en silencio algunos segundos volvió a sonreír.

-Sabe que? Hagamos de cuenta que no tenemos pasado, y que este es el primer día de nuestras vidas. E inventemos historias que nos llenen de alegría, yo con todo gusto me ofrezco a poner mi creatividad a su servicio, bella dama.

Morusa se llenó de una felicidad súbita, un resplandor alrededor de la cabeza de ese bello y peculiar joven le recordó a su amiga la hechicera y las palabras que le brindó con el fin de consolarla. Efectivamente, estaba segura de que la vida le regresaba a partir de ese momento toda la dicha que su pequeño y sencillo corazón podía desear.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Les envío de todo corazón mis mas sincero agradecimiento y todas las bendiciones del cielo a cada una de ustedes. Que encuentren el amor y la magia en sus vidas y nunca pierdan la alegría de asombrarse y soñar con mundos mágicos y poderes que venzan la osuridad del alma.<p>

Un saludo muy particular a Cilenita79, a Litac y Denis Grandchester.

Paz!


End file.
